Elite Force
by Ominae
Summary: A look at Mark Sy's past as a Center and Spriggan agent. In 2000, ARCAM has decided to create an elite team of Strikers called the Strikers Elite.
1. Meet the Strikers Elite

Striker/Spriggan: Elite Force

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige, Ryoji Minagawa and FROM Software. All characters of Resident Evil are under the copyright of Capcom. All other characters not belonging to either of the two mentioned series are under me.

Summary:

A look at Mark Sy's past as a Center and Spriggan agent. In 2000, ARCAM has decided to create an elite team of Strikers called the Strikers Elite, a team that would comprise the best of the best within the Strikers unit as an immediate rapid response team against corporations, groups or individuals that would deem a threat to the safety of the world. Who would be in the unit and what is their first mission after its activation? Who will be their enemy? A crossover story with Resident Evil/Biohazard.

Note - Some of you might notice that Nicholai, from the Resident Evil/Biohazard series, has his surname as Zinoviev instead of Ginoveaf for this story. I thought that this is more appopriate as our main villian in this story has to sound more Russian. Personally, the surname Ginoveaf is kinda bad for me. But, it's merely my opinion. Besides, some RE/BH sites have named him to be as such. If you're going to send me a review merely just to correct this one, then I suggest you don't bother since I find Zinoviev to be better than Ginoveaf. Period. Nada. End of story.

I'll try to update it in the next few days when possible since I end school by 8/3/05 and I need to be in California by the 10th so as to spend some vacation with my family. Though if you see this story updated after the 10th, don't be surprised as I might try to finish it during my vacation. If not, I might do it before the end of the year.

Okay. I better stop here right now before I bore you guys to death and lose some potential readers/reviewers. Thanks a bunch and rock on guys! Keep reading this story and send some reviews for me to read. Flames are not an exception.

Chapter 1: Meet the Strikers Elite

Present Time

Mark's room, Sy Residence

After returning from Douglas College in order to check his registration status when he first came back from a Center field mission, he began to boot his computer and checked his daily mail to see if anything was needed for his aunt. Satisfied to see that everything was junk, he threw them all away into his trashcan.

He logged onto his e-mail and checked his Yahoo account. Noticing a new e-mail, he checked it and saw that he got a message from Yu Ominae back in Japan.

_Hey Mark,_

_Good to see you kicking again after our last meeting. Listen, there's going to be a party in ARCAM's Canadian branch, though the party is going to be in Vancouver obviously. All the guys are going to be there, even Tea herself. See you there, pal! _

_Regards,_

_Yu Ominae_

Mark fondly remembered the day that he had to resign from the Center in 1999 just to work for ARCAM as a Striker agent. Opening one of his desk drawers, he took out a colored photo and held it with his hand.

In the photo itself, Mark was in the center of the group, kneeling with an ARCAM Armored Muscle Suit and a Marom Dolphin IDF Reconnaisance Vest. On his hands was a Howa Type 89 assault rifle. They were also other foreign Striker agents in the photo too, but the most noticable were Yu Ominae, Jean Jacquemonde, Tea Flatte and Oshiki Tashiki. Yu was doing the "horns" trick behind him when he grinned with his two fingers behind his head. Jean was at his usual anti-socialist face when he posed with his Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun. Tea, on the other hand, was kneeling next to him with a wide smile on her face. The four were among the 14 teens who posed in the photo.

_"It was so long ago that I last lead the unit."_ With that, Mark began to head back into his memories, trying to remember the day that lead his Striker friends into action.

* * *

2000

Chairman's Office, ARCAM Japan

"Mr. Yamamoto?"

The door to Chairman Yamamoto's office opened up and it revealed a young lady, somewhere in her early '20s, who has some files on her hands.

"Oh. What is it, Michiko?"

The chairman of ARCAM's Japan branch happened to have his usual smoking session over a cigarette. He noticed that his personal secretary had a folder with her.

"Here's the folder that they wanted you to look at, sir. It just got here by priority mail before you arrived."

_"Probably it's about the thing that some of the directors have decided to amend."_ He remembered attending a meeting in Vancouver on creating a team of Strikers that could be used as a first strike team instead of sending individual Strikers when possible.

"Thank you, Michiko." said Chairman Yamamoto with a bright smile.

Michiko returned his smile with her own as she left his office in order for him to be alone.

Chairman Yamamoto opened the file. On the first page, it has a stamp mark that said **"CLASSIFIED!"**. Opening the page, it revealed several dossier files on various Striker field agents. He then decided to read the first part of the file, which informed him on the contents on a post-it note.

_Chairman Yamamoto,_

_This folder contains the files on several of the Striker candidates that are going to be in the Strikers Elite Unit. Following the second meeting with various ARCAM security officials, they have decided to activate the unit after the members come to meet in Tokyo. Please debrief them as soon as possible once you have the chance to meet them in Tokyo._

On the folder, it contained a note that explained an attack on one of ARCAM's facilities in South Africa. According to ARCAM security officials, the heavily armed men had the seal of the well-known Umbrella Corporation on their uniforms. This revelation had brought some shivers to Yamamoto's spine; he disregarded the note for now and went on to read the rest of the dossiers of the accepted Striker candidates.

* * *

_Strikers Elite Unit members:_

_Name: Mark Christian Sy _

_Age: 15_

_Birthdate: January 19, 1985_

_Birthplace: Makati, Philippines_

_Nationality: Filipino_

_School: Xavier School_

_Weapons:_

_Howa Type 89 or IMI Tavor (and variants) assault rifle_

_Auto Ordnance Thompson M1 Full Automatic submachine gun_

_Fabrique Nationale Five-Seven pistol or Sig Sauer SIG SP 2022 pistol_

_Fairbarn Sykes Commando Pattern 1 Knife_

_Black Dragon Ninja Sword_

_Equipment:_

_Black Hawk Universal BDU Belt (Black)_

_Customized Arm Bands (Currently on development)_

_Kydex Nylon Black Military sheath_

_Marom Dolphin IDF Reconnaisance Vest (Green)_

_Safariland Model 6004 SLS Tactical Holster_

* * *

_Name: Yu Ominae_

_Age: 15_

_Birthdate: February 2, 1985_

_Birthplace: Unknown_

_Nationality: Japanese_

_School: St. Paul's Catholic School_

_Weapons:_

_Heckler and Koch G3A3 assault rifle_

_Mechem BXP submachine gun_

_Sig Sauer P226 pistol_

_Customized Omihalcon combat knife_

_Equipment:_

_Arm Bands with wire anchors_

_BlackHawk Universal BDU Belt (Black)_

_BlackHawk Web Gear with 2x BlackHawk Duty Single Pistol Mag Pouch and 2x Black Hawk Duty .308 Double Mag Pouch (Black)_

_M12 Holster (Black)_

_Royal Robbins 511 Tactical Vest (Brown)_

_

* * *

Name: Jean Jacquemonde _

_Age: 24_

_Birthdate: 1976_

_Birthplace: Lyon, France_

_Nationality: French_

_School: Unknown_

_Weapons:_

_Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun_

_Smith and Wesson M6904 pistol _

_Equipment:_

_None_

_

* * *

Name: Tea Flatte _

_Age: Unknown, presumed to be 16_

_Birthdate: Unknown_

_Birthplace: Unknown_

_Nationality: British_

_School: Unknown_

_Weapons:_

_Psychic Techniques, unknown kind_

_Equipment:_

_Unknown_

_

* * *

__Name: Tatsuki Otsuki_

_Age: 15_

_Birthdate: January 10, 1985_

_Birthplace: Yokohama, Japan_

_Nationality: Japanese_

_School: Tamagawa Minami High_

_Weapons:_

_Beretta AR-70/90 assault rifle_

_Star Z-84 submachine gun_

_Beretta 8000 pistol_

_Equipment:_

_UTG Deluxe Tactical Quick Draw Vest (Black)_

_

* * *

__Name: Michelle Bogden_

Age: 15

Birthdate: March 1, 1985

Birthplace: Coquitlam, Canada

Nationality: Canadian

School: Pinetree Secondary

Weapons:

IZHMASH AK-101 assault rifle

Radom PM-84P Glauberyt submachine gun

Heckler and Koch USP 45 pistol

Equipment:

Achidatex & Export-Erez A-10 Load Bearing Harness "Ephod" (Green)

Safariland Model 6004 SLS Tactical Holster

* * *

_Name: Gerald Ahern_

_Age: 15_

_Birthdate: November 2, 1985_

_Birthplace: Limerick, Ireland_

_Nationality: Irish_

_School: The High School_

_Weapons:_

_Robinson Armament M96 assault rifle_

_SIMA Electronica MGP-79 submachine gun_

_Smith and Wesson 99 pistol_

_Equipment:_

_KATA Multi Purpose Combat Vest_

_Safariland 6004 Tactical Holster_

_

* * *

____Name: Riza Wong_

_Age: 15_

_Birthdate: August 6, 1985_

_Birthplace: Hong Kong, China_

_Nationality: Chinese_

_School: Chinese International School_

_Weapons:_

_GIAT FAMAS G2 assault rifle_

_Heckler and Koch UMP 9 submachine gun_

_Charles Daly ZDA pistol_

_Equipment:_

_Arktis 1606 Sigma Vest (British DPM)_

_Garmin GPS 12 GPS (Global Positioning System) handheld console_

* * *

_Name: Roland Guisan_

_Age: 15_

_Birthdate: June 12, 1985_

_Birthplace: Geneva, Switzerland_

_Nationality: Swiss_

_School: International School of Geneva_

_Weapons:_

_IMBEL M964 assault rifle_

_Beretta M12s submachine gun_

_Vektor Z88 pistol_

_Equipment:_

_BlackHawk Universal BDU Belt (Black)_

_DeSantis 096 SRT Thigh Holster_

_Marom Dolphin Combatant Vest_

* * *

_Name: Miguel Ruiz _

_Age: 15_

_Birthdate: December 21, 1985_

_Birthplace: Quezon City, Philippines_

_Nationality: Filipino_

_School: Xavier School_

_Weapons:_

_Ruger AC-556 assault rifle_

_FAMAE S.A.F. submachine gun_

_Glock 21 pistol_

_Equipment:_

_Achidatex & Export-Erez A-10 Load Bearing Harness "Ephod" (Green)_

_Safariland 6004 Tactical Holster_

_

* * *

Name: Patrick Chan_

Age: 15

Birthdate: March 11, 1985

Birthplace: Pasig, Philippines

Nationality: Filipino

School: Xavier School

Weapons:

Norinco QBZ-97/Type 97 assault rifle

Makina ve Kimya Endüstrisi Kurumu MP5A5 submachine gun

Czeska Zbroevka - Uhersky Brod (CZ-UB) 100 pistol

ASP Collapsible Baton

Equipment:

Marom Dolphin Border Police Patrol Tactical Vest (Green) or UTG Deluxe Tactical Quick Draw Vest (Black)

Steiner Military R-8 x 30mm Binoculars

* * *

Name: Chung Yee Hwa (Edward Chung) 

_Age: 15_

_Birthdate: November 24, 1985_

_Birthplace: Ipoh, Singapore_

_Nationality: Singaporean_

_School: Raffles Institution_

_Weapons:_

_Fabrique Nationale Fabrique Nationale Carbine (FNC) assault rifle_

_Steyr TMP (Tactical Machine Pistol) submachine gun_

_Heckler and Koch P8 pistol_

_Equipment:_

_BlackHawk Omega Tactical Vest (Black)_

_Fobus Full Size Paddle Holster_

* * *

_____Name: Sohn_ _Eui-hwan_ _(Wesley Sohn)_

_Age: 16_

_Birthdate: May 2, 1984_

_Birthplace: Daegu, South Korea_

_Nationality: South Korean_

_School: Taejon Christian International School_

Weapons:

Australian Defense Industries Limited F88 assault rifle

Ruger MP9 submachine gun

Sig Sauer P229 pistol

Equipment:

_UTG Deluxe Tactical Quick Draw Vest (Black)_

___

* * *

__Name: Derrick Trigg_

_Age: 15_

_Birthdate: October 11, 1985_

_Birthplace: Auckland, New Zealand_

_Nationality: New Zealander_

_School: Kelston Boys High _

_Weapons:_

_Israel Military Industries Galil ARM assault rifle_

_Steyr MPi 81 submachine gun_

_Glock 34 pistol_

_Equipment:_

_Fobus Glock 34 Standard Holster_

_UTG Deluxe Tactical Quick Draw Vest (Black)_

* * *

_Name: Jamal Hassan_

_Age: 16_

_Birthdate: May 2, 1984_

_Birthplace: Cairo, Egypt_

_Nationality: Egyptian_

_School: Rajac Schools_

_Weapons:_

_Reutech Defense Industries Protecta shotgun_

_Beretta 92F pistol_

_Equipment:_

_BlackHawk Omega Vest Shotgun/Utility Vest (Black)_

_BlackHawk Omega VI Holster Airborne_

_BlackHawk Omega Triple Pistol Mag Pouch_

* * *

_Name: Diego Sanchez_

_Age: 15_

_Birthdate: December 10, 1985_

_Birthplace: Cancun, Mexico_

_Nationality: Mexican_

_School: Comunidad Educativa del Sol_

_Weapons:_

_US Ordnance M60E3 GPMG_

_Milkor MGL-140 grenade launcher_

_Glock 17 pistol_

_Equipment:_

_BlackHawk Universal BDU Belt (Black)_

_KATA Machine Gun Combat Vest_

_Safariland 6004 Tactical Holster_

* * *

_Name: Robert Morris_

_Age: 15_

_Birthdate: March 26, 1985_

_Birthplace: San Francisco, California_

_Nationality: American_

_School: Urban School of San Francisco_

_Weapons:_

_SIG MG 710-3 GPMG_

_Milkor MGL Mk.1 grenade launcher_

_Heckler and Koch USP 9 pistol_

_Equipment:_

_BlackHawk Universal BDU Belt (Black)_

_KATA Machine Gun Combat Vest_

_Safariland 6004 tactical holster_

* * *

_Name:_ _Tudor Dumitrescu_

_Age: 15_

_Birthdate: January 2, 1985_

_Birthplace: Bucharest, Romania_

_Nationality: Romanian_

_School: Fundatia International British School of Bucharest_

_Weapons:_

_Vektor SS-77 GPMG_

_Hawk Engineering MM-1 grenade launcher_

_Sig Sauer P228 pistol_

_Equipment:_

_BlackHawk Universal BDU Belt (Black)_

_BlackHawk ISAAK 60/Saw Gunner/Flotation Kit Vest (Green)_

_BlackHawk Omega VI Holster Airborne_

* * *

_Name: Timothy Wells_

_Age: 15_

_Birthdate: June 21, 1985_

_Birthplace: Sydney, Australia_

_Nationality: Australian_

_School: Normanhurst Boys' High _

_Weapons:_

_Sumitomo Heavy Industries M249 LMG_

_Israel Military Industries Galil AR assault rifle_

_Heckler and Koch P2000 pistol_

_Equipment:___

_BlackHawk ISAAK 60/Saw Gunner/Flotation Kit Vest (Green)_

BlackHawk Omega Triple Pistol Mag Pouch

Fobus Heckler and Koch P2000 Belt Holster

* * *

_Name: Sandyawan Haz_

_Age: 15_

_Birthdate: September 19, 1985_

_Birthplace: Jakarta, Indonesia_

_Nationality: Indonesian_

_School: Jakarta International School_

_Weapons:_

_SANTA BARBERA Ameli LMG_

_SIG SG-542_ _assault rifle_

_Taurus PT 99 pistol_

_Equipment:_

_Arktis Minimi Gunners Battlevest (Black)_

_BlackHawk Omega VI Holster Airborne_

_BlackHawk Omega Triple Pistol Mag Pouch_

* * *

_Name: Ronald Welles_

_Age: 15_

_Birthdate: August 8, 1985_

_Birthplace: Pretoria, South Africa_

_Nationality: South African_

_School: Willowridge High School_

_Weapons:_

_Daewoo K3 LMG_

_Springfield Standard M1A assault rifle_

_Fabrique Nationale HP-DA pistol_

_Equipment:___

_BlackHawk Omega VI Holster Airborne_

BlackHawk Omega Triple Pistol Mag Pouch

KATA Machine Gun Combat Vest

* * *

_Name: Harald Bondevik_

_Age: 16_

_Birthdate: January 26, 1984_

_Birthplace: Drammen, Norway_

_Nationality: Norwegian_

_School: Oslo International School_

_Weapons:_

_Springfield M21 sniper rifle or Zastava M-93 Crna Strela ("Black Arrow") sniper rifle_

_La France __M16K-45 submachine gun_

_Beretta 92FS Brigadier_ _pistol_

_Equipment:_

_Arktis Battle Vest (Black)_

_U.S. Optics SN-9 Ultra Power Scope_

_Stinger Generation 3 Night Vision Scope_

* * *

_Name: John Rono_

_Age: 16_

_Birthdate: December 10, 1984_

_Birthplace: Machakos, Kenya_

_Nationality: Kenyan_

_School: Brookhouse Schools_

_Weapons:_

_Technical Equipment International (TEI) M89SR sniper rifle or PGM Ultima Ratio 'Hecate II' sniper rifle_

_Fabrique Nationale P90 submachine gun_

_Glock 31 pistol_

_Equipment:_

_Arktis Battle Vest (Black)_

_U.S. Optics SN-9 Ultra Power Scope_

_Stinger Generation 3 Night Vision Scope_

_

* * *

_Chairman Yamamoto gave some deep breaths after running through the files. Typically, he was at shock on seeing the names of the various Striker candidates who were to be part of the proposed Strikers Elite unit. After he saw the names of Yu, Jean and Tea, he became even more confident as he felt that the unit would be unstoppable in their mission against the enemies of ARCAM and the rest of the planet. He needed to meet with the various Striker operatives immediately as soon as possible before he misses the opportunity to do so. Yamamoto immediately realized that these Striker field agents were some of the most badass operatives that ARCAM has ever recruited into their services.

Giving a short sigh after closing the brown folder, he pressed a button on his intercom found on his desktop phone, connecting to his secretary. _"Better take care of it at once!" _**"Michiko?"**

**"Yes sir?" **inquired the secretary from the other line.

**"Send out a message to the branches to send their people over to Tokyo at once. I'll give you the names later."**

**"Of course. I'll do it at once, sir."**

**"Thanks, Michiko." **Yamamoto removed his finger from the intercom button and extinguished his cigarette on his ashtray before retrieving another from a Salem cigarette pack and placing the single cigarette stick onto his mouth, took a lighter from one of his desk drawers and lit up the object in his mouth. He then stood up from his chair and peered from the glass to observe the busy afternoon in downtown Tokyo. He sighed after pulling out the cigarette from his mouth in order to exhale the smoke that was in his lungs.

_"What do I do next?"_

Nicholai Zinoviev's Office, Umbrella Corporation Building, somewhere in Canada

A Caucasian man was seen in his office chair near his computer. With the night sky of Vancouver behind him, he used his fingers to hammer his keyboard, keeping an eye on his monitor. The man was typing a report for his superiors, asking him for his opinion on a certain matter.

His name was Nicholai Zinoviev, a Russian national and an employee of the infamous Umbrella Corporation. 2 years ago, he was known in various mercenary circles for being one of the remaining Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service or the UBCS unit operators to leave Raccoon City before it was destroyed in a tactical nuclear strike authorized by former US President Bill Clinton.

He escaped safely and with the help of his superiors in the UBCS force, moved him secretly to the safety of Canada while a manhunt was underway to apprehend the Russian national for his actions in the former American metropolis. Right now, he was awaiting word about a mission that concerned about the raid of a facility conducted by a joint force of UBCS, Umbrella Special Forces Unit (USFU) or better known originally as the Umbrellas Security Services (USS) and Cleaner squads somewhere in Africa.

_"After the work done in Raccoon and with this dumb posting in Vancouver, I just want to get back to my Supervisor job as soon as possible. Office work is surely boring and dull."_

His train of thought was interrupted when a man entered his office, bearing a folder on his hand. "Mr. Zinoviev, I see that you're busy as usual." He happened to be wearing a business suit.

Nicholai turned around to face the man who had entered his office. "As always, Mr. Michael Chu. What can I do for you, aside from halting me from typing my report to my superiors back in the UBCS since this is important?"

"I sincerely apologize. But here's the report detailing the success of the units on an ARCAM facility in South Africa. I think you may want to read it."

"I see. Is this the one that the people at the top were talking about regarding an ex-employee of ours who defected recently from our Canadian branch?"

Michael handed the folder to the Russian UBCS Supervisor. "Yes of course. He was taken care of appropriately, along with the other ARCAM employees too as well in the facility back in South Africa."

Nicholai scratched his nose before continuing his conversation. "Well, good work for our boys back there. The only problem that we may facing right now is with those accursed Strikers that ARCAM might deploy." He chuckled on his own remarks before he allowed Michael to continue with his "report".

"Of course." Michael focused his attention on a UBCS beret found on his desktop next to the desktop lamp. "Are you going to be in any operation in the near future as a Supervisor, Nicholai?"

The Russian man grinned at his question. He took the green beret, twirled it on his finger and tossed it on a sofa nearby. "Indeed, comrade." He then cracked his knuckles. "Indeed."

"I should let you know that um..." The Chinese Canadian man coughed for a second to adjust his semi-dry throat. "Your superiors would want to let you be informed that you'll be on standby immediately. Looks like they've got something for you to do. I've heard that ARCAM could retaliate in the near future."

All that Nicholai could do was smile and smirk at him.

"Tell me about it."

Chapter 1 END


	2. Debriefing Hour

Striker/Spriggan: Elite Force 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige, Ryoji Minagawa and FROM Software. All characters of Resident Evil are under the copyright of Capcom. All other characters not belonging to either of the two mentioned series are under me.

Summary:

A trip down to memory lane. With the creation of ARCAM's Strikers Elite by various ARCAM officials days after Umbrella forces have raided an ARCAM complex in South Africa and have executed one of Umbrella's ex-researchers, the selected Striker candidates are preparing for their next move as each of the Strikers (With the exception of Yu and Oshiki) are summoned to Tokyo by Chairman Yamamoto for a special meeting in ARCAM's Tokyo headquarters. What is their meeting about and what will they do next? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 2: Debriefing Hour

Outskirts of Brookhouse Schools, Kenya

It was a bright afternoon in Nairobi. School was out for John Rono, Kenyan Striker and well-known student in the Brookhouse Schools. He had ended his schooling as he exited the premises with a black bag slinged on his right shoulder. As he waited outside, he wiped some dirt of his school uniform.

Soon enough, he saw a 2000 Mitsubishi Pajero approaching his position. The car door opened to reveal another teenager, aged 16 with light tan skin with Arab looks. He got down from the vehicle and approached John and gave him a high five.

"Greetings, John Rono."

"Good to see you, Jamal Hassan." The two ended their high fives with a mutual handshake by bumping their clenched fists to one another.

"Ronald's here too." John observed the interior of the vehicle and saw the South African Striker waving at him from the interior.

"I see." answered John while waving back at Ronald Welles. "What's the catch?"

Jamal smiled at his query. "Pack your bags. We're heading to Tokyo."

Outskirts of the International School of Geneva, Switzerland

Standing near the gates of the International School of Geneva was a teen with short brown hair. He appeared to be at least 15 years of age with a black jacket on him in order to protect himself against the surging cold air swirling in the Geneva air. He also had a white polo shirt underneath his jacket and green pants.

His name was Roland Guisan, a Swiss national born in Geneva and a Swiss Striker. He had spent some time in Hong Kong before moving back to Switzerland. As such, he was fluent in English, French, German, Cantonese and Mandarin.

Hearing a beeping sound from his pocket, he pulled out a Nokia 9110 Communicator phone and received a text message with the following.

_"Stay where you are. Your ride's about to arrive any minute now."_

"Rien ! Ce qui est les prenant si long?" (Damn! What's taking them so long?) muttered the Swiss Striker under his breath, complaining on why his ride was taking so long. He soon noticed a 2000 Ford Transit Bus driving near before halting a few feet from his spot. With the side doors now opened, he saw Jean Jacquemonde, Tea Flatte, Gerald Ahern, Tudor Dumitrescu and Harald Bondevik exiting from the vehicle. The Norwegian Striker told the driver to wait for a few minutes.

"Hope you didn't wait _too long_, lad!" said Gerald, the Irish Striker who offered his hand to the Swiss Striker. Like Ronald Guisan, Patrick Ahern had also spent some time living in Hong Kong before moving back to his native Ireland.

"Nah. Just had enough time for me for wait since I left my apartment a bit late." lied Roland while he shook hands with Patrick.

"Ouais bien, Guisan! Je peux voir de votre visage que vous vous trouvez." (Yeah right, Guisan! I can see from your face that you're lying.) said Jean calmly.

"Piège fermé de yer, Jacquemonde!" (Shut yer trap, Jacquemonde!) yelled Roland.

"Oi! Let's not get into a fight here!" scolded Tea.

"Come on guys!" pleaded Tudor in his fluent English. "This is not the time to fight."

"Besides..." added Harald in his fluent English as well. "Our superiors need to have us packing to Tokyo ASAP."

"Really?" Roland's brow was raised up upon hearing Harold's answer.

"That's right laddie." replied Gerald, pointing to the Ford Transit Bus. "Which is why we need to head to the airport now."

"Heh." smirked Roland. "I need to have some action anyway."

Near the Pinetree Community Centre, Canada

Sitting near the scorching sun was another 15 year old teen with her long hair tied as a ponytail. She was apparently waiting for her ride to arrive.

"Hey, Michelle! We're already here, you know."

Her name was Michelle Bogden, a Canadian Striker residing in the city of Coquitlam. She was instructed by her ARCAM contact that she had to wait near the Pinetree Community Centre as she will be met by other Strikers like her.

"It's you, Diego." smiled Michelle as she stood up from the concrete edge.

"¡De hecho!" (Indeed!) answered Diego Sanchez, the Mexican Striker. "Some of the other guys are here including Robert, Derrick and Timothy." He then pointed with his finger towards the 2000 GMC Savana van.

"Where we going?" inquired Michelle, picking her duffel bag up.

Diego grinned before answering her. "To Japan. We've got work to do."

Outskirts of the Taejon Christian International School, South Korea.

"This is boring!" mumbled Sandyawan Haz, the Indonesian Striker as he leaned near a 2000 Hyundai Starex van, fixing his dark green jacket.

"What can we do?" retorted Riza Wong, the Chinese Striker based in Hong Kong, who slapped Sandyawan in the shoulder. "This is the best time that we can meet him." Riza angrily adjusted her blue jacket while giving Sandyawan death glares.

"Yea..." replied Sandyawan. "But, Riza.." the Indonesian Striker began to trail off his words, until Riza slapped him again in the shoulder.

"Don't complain! Just wait." muttered Riza as she resumed leaning on the Hyundai Starex until the two have spotted a student walking out of the gates of the facility. Spotting the two Strikers, he casually walked towards them until he stopped a few feet with some distance between them.

"I see that you guys made it." acknowledged the Asian student.

"Good to see you, latecomer." mumbled Sandyawan under his breath.

The student looked suspiciously at Sandyawan until Riza lightly punched him in his arm.

"Sorry about that, Wesley." said Riza, giving out a plastic smile in order to cover Sandyawan's mistake.

"Fine then." answered Wesley Sohn or known actually as Sohn Eui-hwan, one of South Korea's best Strikers within ARCAM's South Korean branch.

"So what's up?" asked Wesley.

"Oh." said Riza. "We need to head to Japan this instant." The Chinese Striker opened the driver's door and activated the vehicle's ignition.

"We're attending a meeting in ARCAM's Japan branch." added Sandyawan in support.

"Okay..." Wesley opened the Starex's sliding door and turned towards the Indonesian. "What's the meeting about?"

"Beats me." shrugged Sandyawan, who raised his shoulders. "Something about forming a group or something."

Outskirt Gate 14 of Xavier School, Philippines.

Three teens in their standard school uniform were hanging out near the gate of the closed Gate 14, doing what most teens do such as checking the girls of the ICA, the next door all-girl school or toying around with their cellphones.

Mark Sy, Patrick Chan and Miguel Ruiz, three of ARCAM Philippines' best Striker operators, were apparently waiting for a transport out of the premises as they had finished their quarterly exams.

"Man, I'm borrreed!" said Patrick, who decided to sit down on the dusty and dirty sidewalk, with backpack in tow.

"Can it, boy." suggested Miguel, leaning on the metal gate while eyeing his Nokia 6150 cellphone. "Okay, got a message that Edward Chung's coming to see us."

"Can't wait." mumbled Mark, who was observing some of the teachers leaving the school after they had completed their job. He was not surprised to see Chung Yee Hwa, aka Edward Chung. The Singaporean Striker had recently arrived a few days ago and was told by Chairman Rodriguez to fetch them and head to the ARCAM Philippines building before heading to the airport.

"Hey guv! Our ride's here."

True to Patrick's words, a 2000 Toyota Hiace van came near before it parked near the curb. Out came Edward Chung, the Singaporean Striker.

"Hey guys." said Edward, who started the conversation.

"Right on time, mate." answered Miguel, who gave a high five to the Singaporean Striker operative.

"Nice timing. We were here for about 4 minutes before you showed up." added Patrick in support, patting Edward's shoulders.

"We're heading to Tokyo then?" asked Mark, who slinged a Nike gym bag that he uses as a school bag on his own shoulders.

"Yea." Edward cracked his knuckles. "I've heard from some of the ARCAM chumps that they're forming a super team or something."

"Great." mumbled Mark to himself. He sat next to the driver as he pondered on Edward's words. _"Wonder what's going to happen next?"_

Near the gates of Tamagawa Minami High, Japan

A 2000 Nissan Cedric automobile was parked near the main gate. It had been there for 2 hours now. It was as if the occupants were waiting for somone to exit the school.

"I'm headin' in. Wait for me." uttered the young boy who stepped out of the car after informing the car's driver.

His name is Yu Ominae, one of ARCAM's most elite Striker operative and a candidate for its Strikers Elite unit. He was waiting for Tatsuki Otsuki, another Japanese Striker operative and like Yu, was a candidate for the Strikers Elite unit as well.

"Oi, Tatsuki! What the heck you think you're doing?"

Yu saw Tatsuki being followed by some female students of Tamagawa Minami High. At the sight of them, Yu couldn't help but smirk and grin as he noticed Tatsuki telling the girls that he had "something" to do right now.

"Heh, Tatsuki. Looks like you're trying to top Mark off with the number of female admirers, eh?" grinned Yu as he saw his fellow Japanese Striker teammate approach the Nissan Cedric.

"Very funny, Ominae." retorted Tatsuki angrily.

"Well, come on." Yu lead him towards the opened door of the Cedric. "Yamamoto expects us to be in the meeting tomorrow. We better get some rest for tomorrow Saturday. The others should arrive soon."

"I hope they come soon." suggested Tatsuki as he sat behind the driver while Yu entered the passenger side door of the Cedric and instructed the driver to head back to the ARCAM office. Once the car came to life, the vehicle was long gone as the vehicle disappared into the metropolitan traffic.

Lobby Area, ARCAM Japan, Tokyo, Japan

Mark Sy, now decked in an ARCAM Armored Muscle Suit, had entered the main lobby after exiting his apartment room in the upper floors of the ARCAM Japan building. He received a memo from an ARCAM official, informing him of an upcoming meeting with Chairman Yamamoto and the other Strikers in the lecture room.

He had not been to the ARCAM Japan building for a long time, but he hasn't been to the country for quite a longer time. He had to ask the secretary for some directions to the lecture room.

"Hey, Michiko." greeted the Filipino Striker agent. He knew most of the personnel working at the ARCAM Japan building as it was required when he had to go on missions abroad if he should operate outside Philippine territory.

"Oh, hello Mark." replied Michiko. Mark mentally grinned at the young secretary blushed instantly when she saw his youthful face.

"So, Michiko." said Mark, who leaned near the secretary's desk. "Where's the lecture room again? It's been a while since I last set foot here."

"Umm..." Michiko began to play with her words as she still blushed. "Just go down the hallway down there." replied Michiko, pointing the way. "Make a left at the first corner. The door at the end will lead you there."

"Thanks." Mark saluted Michiko before he left.

He then felt a slight tug on his arm. He turned around to see a blushing Michiko, who was clutching on it like it was the most precious thing in her world.

"Did you forget something, Michiko?"

"I...I.." mumbled Michiko before she had the courage to speak. "I was wondering since you haven't been to Japan for a while, do you mind if I treat you out sometime?" The secretary was looking down on the floor, who felt a bit shy.

"Are you asking me, a 15 year old ARCAM Striker operative and mild-mannered student, out on a date?" smirked Mark.

"Is that a crime?" Michiko then gave a mischievous smile to the startled Striker agent.

Mark had began to sweat upon hearing Michiko's strange remarks. "Errr..no, no, no! Maybe when I'm through with most of this stuff and all, maybe I could try something."

"Thank you, Mark." said Michiko gratefully as she bowed before him.

"Right, I..er..I gotta go!" blurted Mark as he wanted to escape from her by jogging towards the door of the lecture room. With the doors wide open after pushing them with his hand, he entered with pride and dignity as a secret agent working for ARCAM as a Striker operative.

Lecture Room, ARCAM Japan, Tokyo, Japan

The room was bustling with various Striker agents, who were now waiting for Chairman Yamamoto to show up. Most of the agents had turned their attention towards the new arrival. Some decided to welcome Mark while the others decided to talk to him later.

"Mark, it's good to see you."

Mark turned his attention towards the British Striker operative, Tea Flatte. Still wearing her trademark cloak and beret on, she had a warm and generous smile on her. Yu and Jean certainly did not experience that with her.

Tea hugged Mark, who hugged her in return.

"How are you? Haven't seen you in a while." asked Mark with a smile.

"I'm fine, thank you." replied Tea, who smiled in return. Tea's smile certainly made Mark's day as they ended their hug.

"Marhaba" (Hello) said Jamal, who was next to Tea.

"Kayfa Haluk?" (How are you?) greeted Mark, giving the Egyptian Striker a brief hug before shaking his hand. Mark only knew a few Arabic phrases.

"God, it's good to see you. Who else is here?" inquired Mark.

"HEY MARRKK!" Mark grinned after seeing Gerald and Ronald. He still remembered the two Strikers, who were his classmates when the Filipino agent was transferred to Hong Kong in order to let his father temporarily work in the former British colony at Bradbury Junior School before the trio had personally parted ways.

When the greetings were over, Mark walked to an empty seat and sat down with his legs propped up on the semi-circle tables near a projector screen and his hands behind his head. He was about to relax for the meantime...

"Mark!"

He felt something hugged him from behind.

"Riza?" gasped Mark in surprise. He was stunned to see the female Striker operative from Hong Kong after a few years since they were classmates in Bradbury Junior School before she transferred.

"I haven't seen you for a long time." whispered Riza, who was still hugging the surprised Striker agent.

"Been busy studying and all." responded Mark, who carefully took Riza's wrapped arms from his chest. "How's school back in Hong Kong?"

"Just dandy and all." pouted Riza, who took a seat next to Mark. "Besides, this meeting was perfect for the weekend at least."

"Yamamoto's here!"

Mark and Riza turned their gaze towards Yu, who helped Chairman Yamamoto to the podium while Tatsuki turned on the projector. In a few minutes, their meeting had began. All the Strikers went to their respective seats.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming to this important meeting. First things first..." Chairman Yamamoto shuffled some papers on the podium. "You all know that the Strikers Elite has been established and after considerate amounts of time that our security officials had been attending, Mark Sy has been selected to be the leaders of the group."

Sounds of gasps, ooohs and aaahs were heard, accompanied by sounds of cheering and whistling. Chairman Yamamoto frowned upon hearing these sounds. _"Why did they ask me to debrief some loony idiots out here when I could have taken a vacation to San Francisco right now?"_

"Hey man, congrats!" shouted Yu. Tatsuki and Jean gave their respective thumbs up while the others clapped their heads. There were others who smiled at Mark Sy, who was officially the first leaders of the Strikers Elite.

"Excellent, my friend!" yelled Derrick, who gave a double thumbs up.

"And another thing." Chairman Yamamoto took a glass of water before resuming his debriefing. "Yu Ominae is the sub-commander of the group. You can say that he's the XO."

"What? Ominae? You're kidding me, pops!" sneered Jean, who slapped Yu at his back.

"Watch it, Werewolf boy!" growled Yu.

"Oi! Today's not the time to fight!" shouted Edward.

"Yea! Can it, you two!" barked John in agreement.

"Just when can the two of you get along for once?" retorted Michelle. The others simply glared at Yu and Jean.

The two veteran Striker operatives became silent afterwards.

"Thank you Edward, John and Michelle. Now like I said, this meeting is very important as there were some things that have come to my attention." Chairman Yamamoto clicked on the projector remote and on the screen showed a facility with smoke and fire billowing out of the structure.

"As you can see, all of our personnel in the South African research facility had been executed. The ARCAM Defense Unit squads based there were not able to put up a good fight as most of them were instantly massacred along with the researchers and other staff members."

A hand came raising up from the tables, interrupting the Chairman's debriefing.

"Excuse me, sir." suggested Wesley. "But who was responsible for this massacre?"

"Yes sir. I mean, only a big entity with a powerful mercenary army or something could do this." added Diego in agreement.

"Me as well." said Harold as he joined in the questioning hour of the debriefing.

The Japanese Chairman sighed for a few seconds before he responded. His answer brought a chill to most of the Strikers, with the exception of Yu, Jean, Tea and Mark.

"Umbrella Corporation."

Chapter 2 END


	3. Active Measures

Striker/Spriggan: Elite Force

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige, Ryoji Minagawa and FROM Software. All characters of Resident Evil are under the copyright of Capcom. All other characters not belonging to either of the two mentioned series are under me.

Summary:

A trip down to memory lane. With the various Strikers now assembled at ARCAM Japan, Chairman Yamamoto has made the grim annoucement on the fate of ARCAM's South African research facility. With the infamous Umbrella Corporation now in the picture and making ARCAM's situation a little bit difficult for them, they would now be officially be involved in the first mission of the Strikers Elite. How would they face Umbrella and will they be able to succeed? What monstrosities might the teen secret agents meet in their investigation, courstesy of Umbrella themselves? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - This may be my last upload before I fly out to California to spend some quality vacation away from Vancouver. But don't be surprised to see if this is updated even after the 10th. I'll try to do some work from the US when I have some time to do so.

Chapter 3: Active Measures

Lecture Room, ARCAM Japan, Tokyo, Japan

"The Umbrella Corporation?" uttered Robert in a bit of fear. Most of the Striker agents present, except Yu, Jean, Tea and Mark as usual, began to shake their legs in a bit of fear.

"But I thought Umbrella was being investigated for their actions in Raccoon City with their illegal genetic research experiments back in '98?" inquired Timothy sternly.

"Wouldn't they have a hard time to operate around since they're under heavy scrutiny? And I do mean heavy indeed!" retorted Ronald angrily.

"Hear, hear!" shouted Jean, who supported the questions of the South African Striker operative.

"People, people, please!" pleaded Chairman Yamamoto. He gave himself two minutes to calm himself down before talking with the agents again."Yes, we all do know that Umbrella Corporation is under investigation by various world governments, but they're still able to operate underground since they've got most officials in their back pockets, which is the bad thing that we're concerned right now."

"Bastards!" muttered Gerald under his breath.

_"May Allah rot them in hell!"_ Jamal simply folded his arms around his chest.

"In this case, we have to move now." suggested Edward.

"I'm aware of that, Edward. Thank you for your undivided attention and concern." Chairman Yamamoto scratched his head and chin before he continued. "As you can see, we've already conducted background checks with several of ARCAM's scientific research personnel and one of them had links or should I say, former links to the Umbrella Corporation."

"Who is it, then?" inquired Miguel with some interest in his tone.

The Japanese Chairman grabbed the projector remote and pressed the button. Showing on the screen is the face of a man, who was in the middle '30s. He had blonde hair, looked Caucasian and had eyeglasses on. He also was wearing a white lab coat with his ID card clipped on his lab coat pocket.

"His name is Doctor Simon Higgins. A research scientist from Canada, he first worked in Umbrella's Raccoon City research facility after graduating from Simon Fraser University in British Columbia with a degree in biology and a masters in chemistry. When he felt that the disaster was going to happen, he made a transfer request to Vancouver before he moved back to California."

"How did he feel that the Raccoon City disaster was going to happen and what did he research on?" asked Sandyawan with curiosity.

"He said that he had a gut feeling." replied Chairman Yamamoto. _"Lucky guy."_ "He did say that he was a researcher on biology. Most particular since he was studying molecular biology for Umbrella before he learned about the subsequent nuclear strike on the city."

"A good reason why he would have decided to hate Umbrella. When did he defect from the company in the first place?" asked Yu calmly.

"This year." Chairman Yamamoto went through some papers. "Said that he entered ARCAM's Canadian branch in Vancouver, requesting for help since he claimed that Umbrella was hunting him down."

"Where's he based right now?" asked Tea, who seemed to be calm with all the information coming from Yamamoto himself.

"Right nowwww..." answered Chairman Yamamoto, who was still looking at his papers. "He's currently based at ARCAM's research facility somewhere in New Zealand for his protection. After intelligence had received credible information on an attempt on his life, the top people have given him bodyguards, not to mention certain access restrictions on his office."

"New Zealand, you say?" said Derrick in shock.

"Looks like you'll have a homecoming after all." snickered Wesley.

"Not funny." muttered Derrick in reply.

"Sounds smashing." added Mark. In reality, he was really worried about their current situation.

"Anyway, we've been requested to be on standy for a while until the boys in intelligence have got something for us to use." said Chairman Yamamoto as he officially ended their briefing session.

"Great. What do we do now?" whined Riza in frustration as she stood up from her seat.

"You wanna go to the arcades?" inquired Mark sheepishly.

Briefing Room, Umbrella Corporation Building, somewhere in Canada

Men of various races and ethnicities were huddled inside a huge room that included a projector screen with various long tables and chairs provided to them. Many of them were busy killing time by talking with one anothers. Others were smoking their cigarettes or were playing different card games. They decided to wait for some big shot to debrief them at once so that they could take the entire night off with a big rest ahead of them.

"Heads up, guys. The big man's already here!" yelled one of the men.

Immediately, everyone ceased their activities and at the sight of Nicholai Zinoviev, who was now in his UBCS outfit and with a UBCS beret worn on his head, they snapped into attention with a military salute. A brown envelope was tucked under his arm. Seeing their attentiveness, Nicholai saluted back and motioned to the men to sit down at their respective chairs.

"Good evening, gentlemen." addressed Nicholai, who began the debriefing session. "As you may all know, it has come to the attention of the top Umbrella brass that one of our scientists have defected to the multinational ARCAM Corporation recently."

Murmurs began to erupt from the men when Nicholai reminded them to listen first by raising his hand.

"I understand that some of you are concerned about this. They have issued us some orders for us to perform. Allow me to relay them to you." Nicholai took the brown envelope from underneath his arm and ripped it, revealing a bunch of papers inside.

"To the operatives of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Services and the Umbrella Special Forces Unit, one of our research scientists was discovered to have been hiding out by defecting to ARCAM Corporation last July. His defection is a threat to the company and he cannot divulge any details regarding any of his research to ARCAM officials. As of today, the two units are ordered to be on 24 hour standby at once after today. Doctor Simon Higgins, one of our chief researchers at the company's molecular biology department has been based in an ARCAM research facility in New Zealand."

Nicholai couged to clear his throat before he read the rest of the papers.

"Cleaners will be joining the mission as backup support to the UBCS and the USFU once you have been cleared for Operation Stealth Mode.Remember, leave no trace that Umbrella is responsible for anything inside the facility. Your orders are to execute Dr. Higgins and the rest of ARCAM's personnel inside the facility. Also included with your objectives will be the extraction of any data that Dr. Higgins may have relayed to ARCAM. Only engage the Strikers if their presence has already been established once the operation has been commenced. That is all."

More and more murmuring came about after Nicholai ended his reading. Once more, he raised his hand as a sign for them to stop the noise.

"Other important details, if there will be, will be known to you people as soon as possible. For now, you're all dismissed."  
The men stood up from their chairs and saluted the Russian UBCS Supervisor. Nicholai saluted back and left the briefing room as he went back to his office.

"_Let's see how you Striker chumps will be against Umbrella's finest soon."_ Nicholai grinned to himself as he walked alone on the silent corridor inside the Umbrella Corporation building in Canada.

Apartments, ARCAM Japan, Tokyo, Japan

Most of the Strikers were now waiting for the right time to move out. Inside the apartment rooms, most of the Strikers had either played billiards, watched various TV shows or simply decided to to take a nap in their respective quarters. Little do they know that they'll have little R&R for once in their Striker lives.

"Bah, this is boring!" whined Yu, who was checking the TV for any good shows to watch.

"You tell me, genius!" retorted Mark. He and Riza didn't go to the arcades since most of the games were pretty old and outdated.

"So what else can we do?" asked John, who was resting on one of the couches.

"We have to wait, you know." answered Tea, who was seated in a chair near the couch.

"I see that we have to take on Umbrella Corporation now." said Diego, who was now reading the Asian Wall Street Journal in another couch.

"I'd like to get those morons for what they did to Raccoon City!" barked Robert, acting like some superhero.

"We still don't know what their strength is and even if we do, we still don't know how we're going to face them." suggested Harald with concern.

"Umbrella has pocketed many of our officials into our pockets. Bastards!" yelled Patrick, who slammed his clenched fist into the wall.

"Being angry won't get you nowhere." explained Roland, who was leaning on the bar counter in the kitchen nearby.

"That's right." insisted Patrick in support. "Besides, who are they going to send anyway? A Tyrant? A Nemesis"

"I don't think they're going to do that." explained Derrick. "'Cause I'm sure that they don't want some other attention besides us"

"Which is why we need to plan now." continued Edward. "We need to know who we could face and how could Dr. Higgins survive if Umbrella decides to get rid of him."

All activity was interrupted when Wesley and Michelle quickly barged into the apartments.

"What is it now?" asked Jean, who was a bit sleepy from his nap when he left his room.

"Chairman Yamamoto wants us in the lecture room now!" shouted Michelle.

"We've got some things from ARCAM intelligence that you guys may find interesting." elaborated Wesley. Without any further hesistation, all the Striker operatives rushed out of the apartment room to the nearest elevator, taking them back to the building's ground floor.

Lecture Room, ARCAM Japan, Tokyo, Japan

"Listen up, ladies and gentlemen!" explained Chairman Yamamoto, who seemed to have new information to hand out to the Striker agents, who took their seats quickly. "We've got some news from intelligence that Umbrella's making a big move to ARCAM's New Zealand facility anytime soon."

Some of the agents gasped, others began to whisper to one another on the implications on Umbrella and facing them in a possible future encounter.

_"Wonder what's on the agenda today?" _wondered Tatsuki, who was observing the other Striker agents taking their seats in the lecture room.

"Do we know who we're facing?" questioned Tudor, who had curiosity over the Chairman's latest findings.

Chairman Yamamoto flipped through some papers before reporting his "latest" discovery to the Strikers as to answer Tudor's question.

"I'm afraid so." replied Chairman Yamamoto while continuing to browse through the papers with some worry. "Apparently, Umbrella's going to deploy the UBCS and the USFU units as the main units for the attempted assault and assassination attempt too."

Mark was calm after hearing the reply from the Chairman himself. _"I'm not that surprised. It's logical that Umbrella would deploy two of its lethal paramilitary units to clean up whatever problems they have."_

"Pardon me, guv!" interrupted Roland. "But what's the approximate strength of the opposing force?"

"It's still unclear as of right now." addressed Chairman Yamamoto. "However, please do be advised that there are rumors of Cleaner troopers being deployed alongside the UBCS and the USFU."

"What are these Cleaners anyway?" inquired Jamal.

"Artificial humans." suggested Timothy. "Once they're killed, they immediately dissolve into a black puddle, from what I've heard."

"An excellent way to leave no evidence to Umbrella themselves." concluded Wesley. "That way, no one could ever pin the blame on Umbrella themselves."

"Which is why we have to be careful with these dogs." added Michelle in suggestion.

"So when do we leave, old man?" Yu was getting a bit antsy for action.

_"Not that again!" _Chairman Yamamoto scratched his head for a few seconds before he resumed. "As soon as possible. You guys will be leaving in a few days."

"Great. Thanks, Yamamoto." answered Jean sternly.

"That's the best we can do." explained Chairman Yamamoto.

"We better get started." Mark stood up and walked towards the lecture room's main entrance.

"Don't forget to pack up your Armored Muscle Suits before you guys leave." The other Striker agents began to leave their seats and walk towards the door.

Yu complained to himself on Yamamoto's acting like a mom. _"Gee, thanks a lot mom!"_

Nicholai Zinoviev's Office, Umbrella Corporation Building, somewhere in Canada

Nicholai was on his office chair, reading a report that he had just received a while ago.

_Captain Zinoviev,_

_We've just received some credible and reliable information that ARCAM plans to deploy several Striker agents into their New Zealand branch anytime soon. _

_Yours sincerly, _

_Michael Chu_

_"I see. ARCAM is now mobilizing their elite agents to take on the might of Umbrella's paramilitary forces." _The Russian UBCS Supervisor and ex-mercenary agent could not suppress a menacing grin fromhis face for a few minutes after reading the brief report summary. He knew that he had to plan his next course of action before he gets into much more trouble.

_"Let's see what they can do if I could authorize the people to send something after them." _He booted up his computer and when it was fully running, he opened his e-mail and began to type out a message to his superiors with a request.

What the request that Nicholai had personally planned for the Strikers, it was only kept to himself until the dreaded day that Umbrella mounts another vicious assault on an ARCAM facility in New Zealand.

Only time will tell for both ARCAM and Umbrella in a battle that would pit the two multinational corporations in an underground war to save the planet Earth from biological warfare. Maybe he should consider sending them a "gift" as an expression of "gratitude" from Umbrella for the efforts that the Strikers might put through once they get to New Zealand.

Narita International Airport, Departure Area (International), Narita, Japan

Everyone from the newly formed Strikers Elite team had just arrived at the Narita International Airport, courtesy of a shuttle bus that Chairman Yamamoto had taken care of. They were to leave for New Zealand at once via private jet.

Derrick Trigg only stood alone at the airport's sidewalk near the main entrance, fussing over a huge battle between Striker agents and experienced mercenaries, with the possibility of facing any of Umbrella's ferocious and troublesome creations through years of biological research. He fought numerous mercenaries, criminals, terrorists, rogue nations, renegade special forces units and corporations with paramilitary armies that threatened the safety of the world with "advanced" artifacts from the days of old. But today would be the first time for the New Zealander Striker, as with the other Striker operatives, to take on the infamous corporation believed to be accountable for what happened to the former Raccoon City in the United States back in 1998.

_"Hope everything goes smoothly back home after the guys and I touch down at New Zealand. But what will Umbrella send after us? A Tyrant class? A Nemesis class? I'm getting a splitting headache here, dammit!" _Massaging the sides of his head for a brief second, he saw his friends entering the airport with most of their baggage, he took his backpack lying next to his feet and walked with them inside the huge airport, which served millions and millions of passengers every year.

Chairman's Office, ARCAM New Zealand

"Sir, a message from Chairman Yamamoto of ARCAM Japan."

"Thank you, Ann." The man took the paper from his secretary after she entered his office. With her departure, he silently opened the folder, which contained some files and a letter addressed to him.

_Jack,_

_Some of the security officials have already formed the Strikers Elite. Right now, their first mission is to secure Dr. Higgins from any Umbrella assassination attempt. Please debrief them at once with any new intel that you may have found out recently. The doctor's life will depend on these Striker agents._

_Yamamoto_

_"He sure sounded hectic with this piece of letter." _

Jack Mulroney, the director of ARCAM New Zealand, was a personal friend of Chairman Yamamoto and they have gone way back since their college days when both of them studied together in the US. Now colleagues for the ARCAM Corporation, he would now have to assist his long time friend in assisitng the Strikers in getting ready to protect Dr. Higgins' life at all costs.

Even if the team members will have to sacrifice themselves to the end.

Chapter 3 END


	4. Duty Comes First

Striker/Spriggan: Elite Force

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige, Ryoji Minagawa and FROM Software. All characters of Resident Evil are under the copyright of Capcom. All other characters not belonging to either of the two mentioned series are under me.

Summary:

A trip down to memory lane. With the impending assault on ARCAM's New Zealand research facility, the newly formed Strikers Elite unit were now flying to New Zealand as the first step to prepare for a mounting operation against the Umbrella Corporation as the life of an Umbrella defector, a Canadian national named Doctor Simon Higgins, hangs in the balance as its paramilitary forces have now planned to assassinate him. Can the Strikers Elite protect Dr. Higgins from the grip of Umbrella? Can the team also beat back an Umbrella invasion force before it's too late for them? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Haven't updated the story for a while. Was too busy enjoying my vacation, taking care of the first week of school and fending myself from family feuds (Seriously, there was!). Oh well, back to the reality that is fanfiction for now. Here's a new chapter for now, peeps!

ShadowHawk - I could help you pre-read your chapters and all though, but I'm not sure if I could do more than that.

Chapter 4: Duty Comes First

Auckland International Airport, Arrivals Area (International), Auckland, New Zealand

"Here we are!"

Yu Ominae was the first Striker Elite agent to disembark from the private plane, which was a Boeing 737 jet courtesy of ARCAM Japan. Following behind were French Striker Jean Jacquemonde, British Striker Tea Flatte and fellow Japanese Striker Tatsuki Otsuki, as well as with the other Striker Elite operatives. All of them entered an empty terminal that had been cleared for their use as they continued to navigate their way around the arrivals area of Auckland International Airport.

"Auckland hasn't changed a bit." commented Mark. He had apparently been to the country as a little boy with his family for some time now.

"Yeah. I agree. Nothing seems to change around here." added Derrick in support of Mark's comments.

"First things first is to make contact with the director of ARCAM's New Zealand branch in order to make some inquiries." suggested Tea, who looked at her watch hidden under her jacket. "It's about 5 in the afternoon now."

"Is Mulroney going to fetch us now?" asked Sandyawan, who directed his question to the British Striker.

"Not surprising." answered Wesley. "I mean, he is the DIRECTOR of ARCAM New Zealand after all."

"I agree." said Edward, who emphasized the South Korean Striker's answer by pointing his finger onto his head. "Learn to think before you speak."

"Guys, guys!" hollered Michelle, who interrupted the conversation of the Strikers. "They're our man out there." She then pointed to a man wearing a business suit and holding a placard near his chest that said "**ARCAM NEW ZEALAND."**

"Our ticket!" chuckled Patrick, who could only whistle at his own remarks.

Jamal, Timothy, Michelle and Miguel sighed at relief, not wanting to hear anymore ranting from the three arguing Striker field operatives while the others simply shrugged it off as if it didn't happen.

"Is our transport here?" inquired Yu as he approached the gentleman holding the placard. "We're dispatched from ARCAM Japan."

"It's you, Yu Ominae." addressed the man. He then turned his head to eye the other Strikers Elite field operatives before continuing his request. "Please follow me, your transportation is awaiting outside the airport." He then tucked the placard under his arm before walking towards the doors exiting the airport, followed by Yu Ominae and the other Strikers Elite field agents towards a waiting 2000 Hyundai County Bus that had ARCAM markings painted on the vehicle.

Helipad, Secret Umbrella Corporation Base, somewhere in the outskirts of Auckland

"There's the big man now!"

A USFU (or USS as they are originally known as) operator, shouted to his other comrade standing guard with him on a deserted helipad of the hidden Umbrella Corporation base, pointing out to him the apporaching Sikorsky S-76 chopper decked with the Umbrella seal. The base had the shape of an Egyptian pyramid.

The two USFU operatives were decked in full combat gear. They were wearing gray PASGT ballistic helmets andtheir faces were covered with black balaclava masks used in order to conceal their identities from unwanted intruders. They were wearing black jumpsuits with black Hatch Assault elbow and kneepads. Standard firearms for the USFU included a Colt M4 assault rifle and a Beretta 92FS pistol. As for their combat gear, they wore black Mil-Spec Plus Police Raid Vests, black Magnum Stealth boots and black HellStorm S.O.L.A.G. Assault Gloves. Heckler and Koch MP5A3 submachine guns were still being used as their main SMG. Clipped to their waists were S.O.G Pentagon combat knives in their Newly Designed Kytex sheaths and black PASGT helmets on their heads

"Wonder who's coming out now?" mumbled the other USFU trooper, who twitched his gloved fingers on his ATN Ultra Sight Digital Red Dot Sight mounted on the picatinny railings that Umbrella on his M4 assault rifle. He noticed the chopper door open to reveal a very familiar personality in the inner circles within the ranks of Umbrella's Special Forces. _"Oh crap, its Nicholai!"_

Nicholai Zinoviev, now decked in a brown jacket and gray pants, was wearing his green UBCS beret with the seal of Umbrella stitched on it. He emerged out of the chopper and glanced at his wristwatch. After doing so, the two USFU troopers personally saluted the notorious UBCS field commander before he gave a salute to them too. His jacket had a shoulder epaulet on it and on it was a rank pin, indicating that he was promoted to the rank of major after the Raccoon City incident.

"At ease, men." ordered Zinoviev.

"Sir!" said one of the masked USFU operators. "Most of the men from the USFU and the UBCS squads have already arrived. The Cleaners are expected to arrive on schedule at 1800 hours."

_"Excellent." _Nicholai shifted his attention to the other USFU trooper, who had his finger positioned near the trigger of his Bofors AK5 rifle. "Who's going to lead the attack tonight?"

"Sir!" answered the other USFU trooper. "I heard that it's going to be Captain Herbert Gregson."

_"The feisty Canadian eh? Heard that he did pretty well in the Alpha Platoon during the Outbreak."_ Mikhail gestured the two USFU operatives to lead him into the deep interior of the base. Once they were near the metal door, one of the USFU operator grabbed a keycard from his pocket and inserted it into the card slot found on the metal door, which gave a green light on the nearby light display, indicating that it was now possible to enter the facility.

The metal door soon hissed after it opened. The two armed USFU operatives were the first ones to enter before Nicholai followed them inside. Within minutes, the doors retracted itself and closed the entryway, sealing the three into the inner depths of Umbrella's secret base in New Zealand.

Chairman's Office, ARCAM New Zealand

"First things first, I want to say my thanks to Derrick Trigg. It's good to see you after leaving for the flight to Tokyo." said Jack Mulroney, who digged through his papers found on top of his table.

"No problem, sir." answered Derrick, who simply raised his hand as a friendly gesture.

The other Striker agents were either sitting on the sofas provided, sitting on the chairs positioned near his table or simply leaned against the wall with their arms crossing their chests. All of them were clad in their ARCAM Armored Muscle Suits, with the exception of both Jean and Tea.

"Now that all of you are here." said the director of ARCAM's New Zealand branch. "I'm sure that Dr. Higgins could be secured."

Jean raised an eyebrow after hearing his concern. "And why is that?"

"A while ago, I've received some threats over the phone, telling me to back away from Dr. Higgins before it's too late. Sadly, I don't want to negotiate with these kinds of people."

"But, sir." questioned Diego. "Isn't that the reason why the Strikers Elite were formed? So as to do missions that ARCAM feels that they may get into major trouble with?"

"Yes." Mulroney began to feel a bit nervous before he resumed speaking to the agents. " All of you will immediately fly out to one of our research facilities in the outskirts of Auckland in one hour."

"Umbrella's moving in now?" questioned Harald, with seriousness in his tone.

"I'm afraid so." answered the New Zealand chairman. "Intelligence has indicated the arrival of Nicholai Zinoviev from Auckland International Airport a few hours ago, possibly from Canada."

"So the slimy bastard has moved in now?" retorted Jamal, who was leaning near the office door.

"This is getting more complicated than I though." said Mark aloud, who stretched his arms while seated in the sofa. "We need to be deployed now."

"I would agree too, sir." added John. "Something tells me that Umbrella is getting their grunts ready, especially their artificial ones."

"I'll send the orders out at once before you people leave." Yu stood up from his seat in the sofa and casually opened the door. He was the first one to walk out, followed by Jean, Tea and the rest of the Strikers.

Mulroney pressed a button on his intercom with a response from Ann on the other line. **"Yes, Mr. Mulroney?"**

**"Prepare two choppers for the Striker agents. They'll leave in a few hours."**

**"Yes sir!" **Ann's voice faded after Mulroney took his finger off the button from his intercom system, giving him a short sigh before turning his attention to his booted desktop computer on his table.

Briefing Room, Secret Umbrella Corporation Base, somewhere in the outskirts of Auckland

Nicholai Zinoviev was alone once more. Moments ago, he had just given a briefing to the members of the UBCS and the USFU, who were present in the base, giving them details that they would be given the signal to attack the ARCAM research facility in New Zealand once final preparations are complete. He was now seated on one of the chairs used during the briefing session.

Shuffling through the various papers that he had received from the base commander, he began to read through the data that it held, especially since it had concerned the objectives of the UBCS, USFU and the Cleaners in finding and executing Umbrella defector Dr. Simon Higgins and razing the ARCAM research facility down. He had heard some talk from the base commander himself that a B.O.W. may be deployed to assist Umbrella's special forces units in taking out their obstacle in achieving their mission, primarily against the ARCAM Defense Unit, which has major security responsibilities to ARCAM's personnel and its facilities and their elite Striker field agents. He was now wearing UBCS field gear as went on his work.

"Sir!"

Nicholai was interrupted when a man clad in complete battle gear stood outside the briefing room. He was also dressed similarly to the USFU operatives, except that his shirt was green, had black Hatch Assault kneepads, brown pants and black Oakley SI Assault boots on. Also, he was not wearing a balaclava and he had a black BlackHawk Urban Assault Vest strapped on his chest. Attached on his right leg was a black Leapers Special Ops Universal Tactical Leg Holster. He also had a Colt plastic sheath clipped on his belt, which is meant for a Colt Pathfinder Tactical knife. The Russian had figured out from before that he was a UBCS field operative. Gloved on his hands were Hatch FROG (Fast Rope Over-Gloves)-10 assault gloves.

"What is now?" asked Nicholai. He just didn't want to be interrupted as he shuffled through the files that he had been given a while ago.

"Sir, Captain Gregson wants to let you know that Operation Stealth Mode is about to begin."

_"Is that so?" _Nicholai began to shuffle all of his papers into a manila envelope nearby before standing up from the chair. "Fine, take me to Captain Gregson at once."

"Right away, Major Zinoviev." Nicholai walked out of the briefing room and was on a silent journey in the corridor, escorted by the UBCS operative to Captain Gregson's office.

Conference Room, ARCAM New Zealand, Auckland, New Zealand

"Okay, peeps! We've just got our orders from the honchos around here." Mark waved some papers in front of the other Striker agents as he stood before them.

"Hurry up! I'm getting bored." yawned Yu, who reclined in his chair. It took the combined efforts of Jean and Oshiki to get Yu's attention when the two simultaneously whacked his head with their clenched fists.

"Thanks guys." grinned Mark. "I have to say that we're going to be deployed in about one hour from now."

"One hour?" asked Ronald. "That was quick."

"Anything else in particular?" questioned Riza.

"Well, we have to watch for the USFU, UBCS and the Cleaners. They're going to put up a major firefight since they're gonna try and execute Dr. Higgins in our New Zealand research facility."

"I see." replied Roland. "Do you think Nicholai might show up?"

"He might." answered Mark, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Best thing is to do is to be prepared." boasted Robert, who cracked his knuckles to show off that he was itching for a fight before he brushed some blonde hair strands from his face.

"I guess we better get ready for the mission." suggested Gerald. The rest nodded in agreement.

"So what then?" asked Miguel in question.

"Better pack some heat for the mission." commented Timothy. "Can't leave home without them."

Helipad, Secret Umbrella Corporation Base, somewhere in the outskirts of Auckland

"Is everything ready now?" inquired Nicholai to one of the armed USFU operative. The two were now decked in full combat gear, ready to conduct their operation.

"Yes sir. I was duly informed a while ago that a B.O.W. will be deployed with us tonight."

"I see." answered Nicholai. "What about the Cleaner platoons?"

"They're boarding our choppers as we speak, Major Zinoviev." replied the masked USFU trooper.

"Better inform everyone in the USFU to strap on some gas masks immediately. Captain Gregson has told me your mode of entry would be through tear gas."

"Of course, major." With that, the masked USFU snapped back into attention before running towards the nearest Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk with a black finish and Umbrella markings on its sliding doors.

_"Time to me to do my Supervisor work and collect some battle data from the accursed Striker operatives." _Nicholai grinned at the possibility of meeting the Striker. He slowly checked his weapons, which happened to be a Singapore Technologies (ST) Kinetics SAR-21 MMS (Modular Mounting System) assault rifle, a variant of the SAR-21 since its integrated scope was replaced with a Picatinny railing and its LAM was removed, replaced with a Surefire M900 Vertical Foregrip and a Nikon Monarch Red Dot Sight on the module itself. His sidearm was a TISAS Kanuni 16, a Turkish-made pistol holstered on his black Leapers Leg Holster.

Nicholai checked his weapons for their use later when he will meet up with the Strikers. He first started to check his ST Kinetics SAR-21 MMS assault rifle to chamber a round inside his weapon.

KACHAK!

Satisfied that he was able to get a 5.56 NATO bullet inside the rifle's chamber, he slinged it on his back and unhosltered his TISAS Kanuni 16 pistol and cocked it to get a 9mm bullet inside the chamber as well.

KACHIK!

With that done as well, he holstered his sidearm back into his leg holster and clipped it in order to secure it. Looking at his wristwatch, he realized that it was time to begin their operation.

_"Time to start Operation Stealth Mode!" _Nicholai cracked his knuckles and popped his shoulder joints before checking his black BlackHawk Urban Assault Vest. He did not opt for a knife and a sheath, as he preferred to use his muscular hands and arms in choking his enemies to death or simply cracking their necks, a tactic that he had learned when he was still an army officer in the Russian military during his Spetsnaz days.

He then walked towards a Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter, which had a platoon of UBCS operatives, now decked with their weapons, itching for action.

"Let's go!" shouted Nicholai to the chopper pilot. Acknowledging his commands, the pilots gave him a thumbs up before the chopper began to ascend from the helipad towards the sky, taking them to the ARCAM research facility.

Tailing behind the choppers carrying platoons of UBCS, USFU and Cleaner operatives was a Aérospatiale AS 330 helicopter. Like the Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk choppers used by Umbrella, it has a similar look except that underneath it is a pod holder meant for transporting activated B.O.W. subjects into the heat of battle inside large pod capsules.

Inside the pod was a monster awaiting battle against its human enemies, with its hand and claw banging on the pod walls. The Umbrella pod was heavily reinforced in such a way that even the strongest of its monsters in Umbrella's B.O.W. program would not be able to free itself from temporary captivity.

Airspace en route to ARCAM New Zealand research facility

Two Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk were seen in the sky. In its gray finish were two letters, A and C, binded together as the official seal of ARCAM Corporation as it was painted on the chopper's side doors.

The Strikers Elite were now inside the cabins of the mighty air machines. One had 11 operatives inside while the other had 12 since they were 23 in all.

Mark "Hiryu" Sy, now wearing an ARCAM Armored Muscle Suit with his combat gear, cradled his Howa Type 89 assault rifle as he sat close to the door of the first Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk chopper.

"Sir!" yelled the chopper pilot inside. "20 minutes until we hit our destination." The pilot pointed to the structure in front of him with his gloved finger.

"Keep me informed, pilot."

"Yes sir!" The pilot went back to study his controls, as well as his displays since nightfall was slowly covering their approach, as well as the blue sky.

Keeping to himself, Mark began to drift himself to sleep, still clutching his weapon near him. While he would sleep for a while, the other Striker agents inside the chopper with him decided to kill some time by talking with one another or checked their weapons to see if they were ready for combat.

Only one thing was for sure in the mind of the Strikers Elite leader while he was fast asleep.

_"I wonder if things will turn out okay?"_

Chapter 4 END


	5. Invasion

Striker/Spriggan: Elite Force

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:  
All characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige, Ryoji Minagawa and FROM Software. All characters of Resident Evil are under the copyright of Capcom. All other characters not belonging to either of the two mentioned series are under me.

Summary:

As the Strikers Elite continue to make preparations against any attempted raid by Umbrella's paramilitary corps, Nicholai Zinoviev of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (UBCS) is now preparing to bolster the UBCS, USFU and the Cleaners before the time has come to raid ARCAM's New Zealand research facility. ARCAM has now bolstered security by deploying ARCAM Special Private Army (ASPA) officer, Jimmy Max into the fray. Will this be able to make any changes into their battle plan against the Umbrella Corporation? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 5: Invasion

Helipad, ARCAM New Zealand research facility

The two ARCAM Corporation Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk helicopters have now made their descent. As the chopper's rotating blades are being switched off, scores of ARCAM Defense Unit (ADU) and ARCAM Special Private Army (ASPA) troopers began to swarm the area, making sure that no ones tries to attack the ARCAM choppers or the Strikers.

After most of the Strikers Elite team members have disembarked from the chopper, Mark Sy began to observe the ADU forces. Since the incident at Mount Ararat back in Turkey, ARCAM's Board of Directors have issued a directive that called for the revamp of its security.

Because of the nature of the operation in New Zealand, ADU and ASPA troopers stationed in the research facility are now being issued with military-style gear instead of being issued with various load bearing vests and loose equipment. Most of the Strikers have noticed that each and every ADU trooper was now wearing a black PASGT ballistic helmet with a black Nomex balaclava covering their faces. Wearing Olive Green Battle Dress Uniforms (BDUs) with the ARCAM Corporation patch sewn on the shoulder of their uniforms, they are also decked in black BlackHawk Omega Tactical Vest Cross Draw combat vests with HellStorm Lightfinger 1/2 Padded Gloves. Clipped on their belts were Yaesu VX-120 radio extender with IASUS Noise Terminator Sniper Throat Mics. Sheated on their belts were Blackwater Gear Tanto Fixed Blade Combat Knives in their Kydex Thermoplastic sheaths. They were also decked with various weapons such as assault rifles, submachine guns and shotguns.

"Good thing you arrived just in time, guys!" said a man, somewhere in his '30s. Like most of the ASPA troopers that have cordoned the helipad off, he was only an ARCAM Corporation ballcap, thus exposing his mustache to the cold, New Zealand air.

"Boy, am I glad to see you or what, Jimmy Max!" replied Mark, who shook hands with the man. "You're still alive and kicking after what YAMA did to your body."

"Yea! I'll never forget that!" sighed Jimmy as he took a glance at the other Striker operatives before explaining to them the situation that the facility was going through right now. "I'll let you know get freshed up for a while before we see the base commander. He'll debrief you on the situation, as well as with the present condition of Dr. Simon Higgins". He had survived an operation with Yu, Mark and his brother when the four were able to overcome the YAMA's mind-controlled employees since Jimmy's ASPA tactical team was heavily massacred by a combination of mechanical problem set by YAMA and its human-controlled army.

Without any other words, Jimmy Max motioned two ADU troopers to follow him. The Strikers Elite team members took their cue from Max and trailed close by behind him. One of the ADU troopers took out his identification card and swiped it and the automatic door's electronic console.

The doors hissed after the console recognized the trooper's ID card, allowing the group to enter inside the facility.

Airspace en route to ARCAM New Zealand research facility

"How much longer?"

Nichoali Zinoviev heavily decked in his standard UBCS combat gear, had began to question the Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk's chopper pilots after they were airborne for at least 14 minutes.

"We're still a long way to the destination, Major!" answered one of the pilots, who had to raise his voice due to the noise of the chopper's rotating blades.

"Can't this thing move any further?" yelled the Russian.

"I'm sorry, sir! We're doing the best we can." assured the other chopper pilot.

"Fine!" Nicholai Zinoviev went back on the chopper pilot, his back leaning on the Black Hawk's metal plate wall. As he used his eys to roam, he noticed that most of the UBCS operatives that he was embedded with are looking fearless as usual. He would never forget those that he had lead when he lead a detachment of UBCS operatives bakc in Raccoon City in 1998.

Eyeing his Singapore Technogies (ST) Kinetic SAR-21 MMS (Modular Mounting System) assault rifle, he depressed the weapon's magazine release button to remove the 30-round transparent magazine to check on its capacity. Seeing an empty space in the magazine chamber, he took a single 5.56 x 45 NATO bullet from his pants pocket and clipped the bullet until he heard a click sound, indicating that the bullet was inside. He then held the magazine and slapped it inside the open magazine hole, securing it into place.

He would then wonder what combat data that he would need to acquire as he was the designated Superivisor of Operation Stealth Mode by Umbrella HQ. He hoped that ARCAM would somehow, put up a good fight for him and the rest of the Umbrella paramilitaries.

Command Center, ARCAM New Zealand research facility

Jimmy Max took the opportunity to introduce the entire Strikers Elite team to Henry Miller, who happens to be the base commander and the commander of all ADUand ASPA forces stationed in the facility. The team, thanks to Gerald's prodding, discovers that Miller happens to be an Irish national.

"As HQ had advised us, I began to issue orders to most of the facility's personnel, barring any non-ARCAM personality from entering the place without any consent from the higher-ups." began Miller in his Irish accent. "I've also increased the security for the base and for Doctor Simon Higgins after making a request from HQ to deploy more ADU and ASPA platoons so far"

"Is that all that HQ can offer?" inquired Riza, stealing glances at Miller before looking at the other Strikers Elite members.

"That's true." sighed Miller. "However, HQ just doesn't see the threat that Umbrella could impose on all of us. I'm sure that all of us were made aware to what they did in Raccoon City back in 1998."

"Can you guys fend for yourselves in here in case Umbrella commandos are able to raid the place?" asked Gerald.

"Ever since COSMOS led an assault on ARCAM's Japanese branch, HQ also advised all branches to increase security on the command center. Meaning only key essential personnel are allowed access via keycard."

All the Strikers Elite operative nodded at Miller, some of them were even shaking at their feet after thinking about the walking dead, which was a result of years that the insidious corporation had spent on genetic engineering.

"Not that I want to say this, but I don't think that Umbrella could deploy zombified soldiers to fight us." assured Yu, striking a defiant pose.

"Maybe they'll deploy some intelligent monster that would fight with those paramilitaries." suggested Jean.

"I did hear some reports from intelligence that a sort of monster wearing a huge black coat was seen fighting some armed paramilitary operatives from the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service or the UBCS, if I recall correctly." answered Miller.

Mark Sy did hear him right. He was the first to read the report concerning the presence of a strange monster. The intelligence report had indicated that the monster was dubbed "Nemesis". Rumors began to fly around that a sort of strange creature was inserted to his body before he underwent the transformation.

_"I hope Jill Valentine and the others are all right."_ wondered the masked leader of the Strikers Elite. He met Jill Valentine when one of his vacations in the United States landed in Raccoon City. His father decided that they needed a change in scenery. In fact, he could still remember the time that he first met her.

* * *

Early 1996 

_"Excuse me, are you all right?"_

_Mark Sy, who was only 11 years old, was looking up at the face of a young female officer, who appears to be in her early '20s. She was in her full uniform, especially with her beret. He saw the S.T.A.R.S. logo on it as well._

_"I'm fine, Officer. I just fell down on the pavement while trying to get to my parents on time." replied Mark, who was blushing after seeing her face._

_"Well, you better watch your step next time. Let me help." said the female officer, who offered her hand to help him stand up._

_"Thank you." said Mark, who was still blushing._

_"What's your name?" questioned the woman, who smiled at the young boy._

_"Mark. Mark Sy." answered the young boy, trying to smile at the officer._

_"I'm usually addressed as Officer Jill Valentine, but you can call me Jill since you're so cute." Jill playfully pinched Mark's cheek, making them even more red._

_"Thank you, Jill."_

_"No problem. I'd always want to help cute boys like you."_

* * *

"You alright, comrade?" asked Roland, who gently nudged Mark out of his thinking with his elbow, while Miller was continuing his debriefing session with the Strikers. 

"Yea, Roland." answered the masked Striker agent, looking down at the floor. "I'm just thinking about the Raccoon City disaster that happened back in 1998"

"Don't worry about it." Roland pumped his fist in the air. "We'll get us some Umbrella fodder for us to shoot at, right?"

"Right." Mark rummaged his hand on his vest pocket and slipped out a blue beret. He gazed at the emblem that was on it before he tucked it back inside, drowning himself in the briefing of the base commander.

Airspace near ARCAM New Zealand research facility

"We're near the outskirts of the facility, Major Zinoviev!" said the chopper pilot, who pointed to the Russian Major the location of the are that they'll be dropped off to.

"Notify the other choppers to get deployed at once." ordered Nicholai.

"Yes sir!" One of the chopper pilots began to work on communicating Nicholai's urgent orders with the other chopper pilots. Within minutes, scores of USFU, UBCS and Cleaner platoons began pouring out of the helicopters with a show of both force and defiance.

It would leave a mark in the world of black-ops and covert paramiltary operations, possibly as the mother of all battles.

Armory, ARCAM New Zealand research facility

"How much longer?" murmured Yu, who was loading his Heckler and Koch G3A3 assault rifle.

"Are you that eager for battle, Ominae?" remarked Jean, who heard his murmuring while loading his Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun.

"It can't be helped, can it?" questioned Tea, who was seated near the door, sipping a cup of water.

"I guess not, Tea." answered Tatsuki, who was eyeing his Beretta AR-70/90 assault rifle.

"Maybe, but I wonder how things will be later." wondered Miguel, who was loading his Ruger AC-556 assault rifle before he would swing the folding stock to a ready position.

"Bah! We'll just show them who's boss, right?" challenged Patrick, slapping a 30-round 5.56 NATO magazine into his Norinco QBZ-97/Type 97 assault rifle.

"I guess." sighed Riza, who brushed some strands of her black hair from her face while she prepared to load a 30-round magazine into her GIAT FAMAS G2 assault rifle.

"Just get me out there and I'll show those Umbrella faggots the true spirit of an Irish fighter." boasted Gerald, who chambered a 5.56 NATO round into the chamber of his Robinson Armament M96 assault rifle.

"I heard a rumor from some of the ADU guys that a B.O.W. maybe deployed tonight." suggested Michelle, who was loading 5.56 NATO bullets into a 30-round for her IZHMASH AK-101 assault rifle.

"What the heck is a B.O.W.?" asked Derrick, fumbling his fingers on a 30-round magazine adaptor for his Israel Military Industries (IMI) Galil ARM assault rifle.

"Bio-Organic Weapon." replied Roland calmly, loading a fresh 20-round magazine for his IMBEL M964 assault rifle.

_"Wonder if things will work out Dr. Higgins later?" _pondered Edward, who had already slapped a 30-round magazine meant for his Fabrique Nationale (FN) Fabrique Nationale Carbine (FNC) assault rifle.

"I'm definetely sure that the guys out will do fine." commented Wesley, who finished inserting the last 5.56 NATO bullet for the transparent magazine of his Australian Defense Industries (ADI) Limited F88 assault rifle. "After all, they did that in Raccoon City and all."

"This may be a dumb question, but isn't deploying a B.O.W. against us an overkill?" inquired Jamal, who was inserting 12 gauge shells for his Reutech Defense Industries (RDI) Protecta shotgun.

"I don't think so." came the answer from Diego Sanchez, who was adjusting the chain link belt box of 7.62 NATO bullets for his US Ordnance M60E3 GPMG.

"After all..." explained Robert, who closed the feeding port of his SIG MG 710-3 GPMG after linking some 7.62 NATO bullets from his chain link belt box before he passedanother 7.62 NATO chain link box to Tudor. "We've got Jean and his werewolf ability to back us up."

Jean sternly looked at the American Striker operative with anger. Mark noticed that a vein was seen to be popping from his head.

"Amen to that, brother." added Tudor, who began to clip the 7.62 NATO belt into the feeding port of his Vektor SS-77 GPMG.

"Don't worry about that, Jean. Just make sure that you don't get shot later on." insisted Timothy, adjusting the 5.56 NATO chain link box after he lifted his Sumitomo Heavy Industries M-249 LMG from the long table in the center of the Armory.

"So we wait for the enemy to come to us, eh?" quipped Sandywan, who was trying to break the tension between Jean and the other Striker agents. He was still making some adjustments for his SANTA BARBARA Ameli LMG.

"Guess so. We got no choice to make sure that good old doctor will be okay here." elaborated Ronald, who clipped the sling on his Daewoo K3 LMG.

As for Harald and John, the two lone snipers of the Strikers Elite were busy fixing their respective sniper rifles. The two were also too busy zeroing their respective U.S. Optics SN-9 Ultra Power Scopes too and attaching them to the scope mounts of their Springfield M21 and Technical Equipment International (TEI) M89SR sniper rifles.

_"Can't anything get better than this?" _Mark could only sigh before he took a black balaclava from the long table.

Outskirts of ARCAM New Zealand research facility

Major Nicholai Zinoviev, UBCS Field Officer and Supervisor for Operation Stealth Mode, gazed at the dead ADU troopers near the entrance of the ARCAM New Zealand research facility. Cleaners were mostly responsible for the silent kills by choking them to death after snapping their necks from behinds. Before they continued on, Nicholai got the receiver of his Motorola MTS2000 radio and informed the pilots of the Aérospatiale AS 330 to immediately deploy the pod. After the orders were given, a crashing sound was heard in the air as the pod was smashed upon impact on the helipad of the complex.

The Cleaners, for the mission, were armed with the Heckler and Koch MP-5KA4 and SITES Spectre M4 submachine guns. Dressed in their black jumpsuits with ITT Night Quest 5000 night vision goggles attached to head mounts, they would even make Third Echelon operative Sam Fisher jealous.

"Let's move!" barked Nicholai silently as he lead the combined teams of UBCS, USFU and Cleaner troopers towards the ARCAM New Zealand research facility. With stealth and the darkness as their guide, they were able to elude trouble before they arrived near the side entrance of the complex.

Nicholai raised his arm, signalling his men to wait for him to finish his job. He peeked around the corner and eyed a single ADU trooper armed with a Diemaco C7 assault rifle. He crept up to the man stealthy and as the guard began to go at his rounds, the Russian man lunged at him from behind and began to grapple with him as the ADU trooper tried to pry his sidearm from his holster.

Another ADU trooper came through the side entrance and noticed the struggle. Just as he was about to take him with his Heckler and Koch UMP 9 submachine gun, a USFU trooper lunged at him from behind. He covered his mouth with his gloved him and slashed his neck with his S.O.G. Pentagon knife. Nicholai then finished the first ADU trooper off by snapping his neck in an instant, something that he had learned as a Spetsnaz officer during his Afghanistan and Chechnya days.

Motioning a UBCS operator to approach the electronic console on the sliding door, he took out a hacking device that consisted of a PDA with some wires portrudding out of it. Connecting the wires to the console, the UBCS operatives pressed a series of command on the PDA via stylus pen. As the strike force patiently waited for the right time to move in, the PDA began to unlock the console's electronic override system. After a few long minutes, the override system was hacked through, enabling the Umbrella paramilitaries to enter the place in total secrecy.

"We did it, Major." whispered the UBCS man, giving a thumbs up.

"Let's go." Nicholai Zinoviev lead the way inside the complex with the aid of his ST Kinetics SAR-21 MMS assault rifle. Aiming at various directions with his Nikon Monarch Red Dot Sight. The others unslinged their respective weapons and followed the lead of the Russian Supervisor. A loud roaring sound was heard in the night sky outside of the facility, accompanying the secret infiltration of the paramilitary forces.

Unknown to them, a surveillance camera had observed the events that had occured for the past 10 minutes. Detecting them as a silent threat, it emitted a signal back to the facility's command center, indicated by a blinking red light found on top of the camera.

It would only mean one thing.

The complex was now under "invasion" by the Umbrella Corporation.

Chapter 5 END


	6. Repulsion Part 1

Striker/Spriggan: Elite Force 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige, Ryoji Minagawa and FROM Software. All characters of Resident Evil are under the copyright of Capcom. All other characters not belonging to either of the two mentioned series are under me.

Summary:

With the compound now under attack by Umbrella's armed paramilitary units in New Zealand and the life of Dr. Simon Higgins in grave danger, the Strikers Elite are now preparing to move in and protect Dr. Higgins and repulse the Umbrella invasion force at the same time. But danger lurks in the form of Umbrella's armed black ops units and a strange monster has attacked some of ARCAM's New Zealand personnel. Will they be able to survive their first mission and protect ARCAM's New Zealand research facility in order to avoid a repeat of what happened to ARCAM in Turkey? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - To all those who have read this fanfic of mine, please kindly review as a token of appreciation for taking your time to read this Striker/Spriggan fanfic story since there are not many readers who go to the Spriggan section in the Anime category due to an incomplete and abandoned translation of the manga by VIZ Media from Shogakukan. Thank you and enjoy this chapter as much as I did while I was typing it away at my PC.

Chapter 6: Repulsion Part 1

Corridor, ARCAM New Zealand research facility

"Dammit! Eat this!"

A masked ARCAM Defense Unit (ADU) soldier, now donned in his combat gear, fired his Diemaco C7 assault rifle at the approaching UBCS operators, who fired back with either their Heckler and Koch MP5A3 submachine guns or their Colt M4A1 assault rifles at a makeshift barricade, consisting of tables, chairs and any hard object that could be used as a shield for taking the enemy bullets meant for the ADU troopers.

"ARGH!" shouted an ADU soldier, who was shot in the chest by a burst of gunfire from a USFU trooper's Bofors AK5 assault rifle.

"Where's Jimmy?" yelled one of the masked ADU troopers.

"I don't know, sir! He's probably held down by the enemy." replied one of the ADU soldiers, who fired his Heckler and Koch UMP 45 submachine gun at a Cleaners trooper, who was dissolved after being shot.

"The heck's going on around here?" blurted the ADU trooper, surprised by the Cleaner's death.

Without warning, various ABC-M7A3 CS grenades were tossed at the makeshift barricade, emitting CS gas that dazed the defenders.

"Ack! CS gas!" shouted the first ADU trooper, who blindly fired his Diemaco C8 assault rifle from the barricade.

"Look out!" warned the second ADU trooper, firing his Glock 31 pistol after he ran out of bullets from his own Diemaco C7 assault rifle. His warning didn't faze with the rest of the defenders as multiple gunshots rang out and the ADU troopers, one by one, fell on the ground and ceased to move due to the impact of 5.56 and 9mm Parabellum bullets slugged into their bodies as they were helplessly shot to death by the intruders.

When the smoke cleared, various UBCS, USFU and Cleaner troopers emerged victoriously from their first skirmish, wearing MCU 2A/P respirators.

**"Yes sir?" **inquired one of the USFU operators, who was donned in a MCU 2A/P gas mask. He was communicating with Major Nicholai Zinoviev via mic connected from his respirator to his radio extender.

**"Is the area secure?" **

**"Yes sir! We're going to move in the rest of Sector 1."**

**"Good work. Secure it and reinforce the other platoons when possible."**

**"Yes sir." **Ending his radio communication, the USFU trooper gestured to his comrades to check the corpses of the ADU soldiers to see if they were dead. After making confirmations, they moved on deep inside the heart of the research facility, aiming their weapons at anything that could be a potential threat to them.

Armory, ARCAM New Zealand research facility

"What the hell?" blurted Timothy in shock after hearing gunshots and explosions.

"We're under attack by Umbrella." said Tea calmly. The other Strikers, except Mark, couldn't believe how calm Tea was despite the surprise attack staged by Umbrella paramilitary units.

"Guys!"

They turned their attention to the door, revealing a very tired Henry Miller panting at the door.

"Umbrella's at our door?" inquired Yu sternly.

"Yea. You guys better gear up and get into battle. Just heard that Sector 1's almost taken out by the Umbrella units."

"You mean the main floor?" asked Jean. Miller only nodded in reply. "I see." Jean pumped his Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun and donned his WWII-era B-17 bomber pilot jacket and zipped it before he slinged the weapon on his shoulder and clipped his shell bandolier over his waist before he slipped on his brown gloves on his hands.

"Also heard that the infiltrators are wearing respirators. Possible that they're using riot control agents. I suggest you guys better put something over your faces." added Miller.

The entire team shrugged it off and without hesistation, all of the Strikers Elite held their firearms on their hands as they dashed out of the room, preparing to battle with an enemy that they have never seen before.

Especially if their main enemy turns out to be a monster from the insidious Umbrella Corporation.

Corridor, ARCAM New Zealand research facility

All the Strikers Elite were gathered in one temporary holding area where all the surviving ARCAM civilian personnel were able to escape so far.

"Okay guys!" ordered Mark, going through the paper map of the complex. "We better split the team into 2. One would take 11 and the other would be another 11, taking an extra person in."

"Right!" Jean pumped his Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun, catching a 12-gauge shell before reloading it back into his firearm. "I suggest one team would join up with any ADU personnel in fighting off Umbrella's paramilitary forces." suggested the French Striker, pointing to an area in the map where the invaders had first appeared.

Tea then joined in the discussion. "The other team would then search the rest of the facility to search for any survivors and to take care of any stragglers."

"I like the idea." grinned Riza, who was patting her GIAT FAMAS G2 assault rifle slinged on her shoulders.

"Is there a place where we can bring the wounded or we can hold off any prisoners?" asked Roland, scratching his chin.

"I believe that we can hold them here. But we have to restrain them first." answered Miguel suggestively.

"Agree." said Edward, while nodding his head.

"Then it's settled. Let's go." While the other Strikers were getting their weapons and equipment, he wore a black balaclava mask to cover his entire face and wore an Israeli Heyl Totchanim (Intelligence) beret over his masked head.

"I see that we have the same taste in headgear, even until now."

Turning his attention from his Howa Type 89 assault rifle, he gazed towards Tea Flatte, the British Striker operative.

"Yea. I'm a military freak, you know." mumbled Mark.

What became a surprise to the other Striker operatives present was with Tea herself. She had a cold personality with some of them, but she treated Mark like she was her own brother since he treated her as a real person instead of mocking her with names such as "Witch". Tea drew Mark into a comforting hug.

"Be careful out there." murmured Tea.

"I know. I can take care of them." boasted Mark.

"Please!" Tea's soon became a bit forceful in their hug. "I just can't bear to see you hurt." Some of the Strikers gasped at her words, while others didn't dare to interfere with the "moment" between Tea and Mark.

"Don't worry." Mark softly patted Tea's back as a sign of assurance. "I'll be careful."

"Okay." smiled Tea. "You're honest."

Soon after, Tea and Mark scornfully eyed all the other members of the Strikers Elite, causing them to snap out of their trance eyeing the two Striker operatives as they prepared to head to their assigned positions.

"Just be careful, yea?" said Tea, forcing a smile on her face before leaving the temporary holding area

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

"Come on, Hiryu!" shouted Yu. Mark got a bit irritated. His peers in the ADU and the Strikers called him that since he wears a balaclava or a scarf covering his mouth and nose during operations ever since he was recruited by ARCAM in 1999, with a first appearance of him wearing such garments when he joined up with every operation with Yu Ominae and sometimes with Jean.

Saying good luck to one another, Mark and Tea ran out to their assigned positions, getting ready to engage the enemy on their grounds.

Corridor, ARCAM New Zealand research facility

"ARRGGGHHHH!" shouted a helpless ARCAM staff member, pierced in the chest by the claw of a Tyrant when it thrusted his weapon at his defenseless target. Supported by UBCS and USFU operatives, they engaged the ADU troopers in a clear firefight that was in the advantage of Umbrella due to the support of the Tyrant. But this was a different kind of Tyrant B.O.W. (Bio-Organic Weapon) that anyone has faced.

Umbrella scientists were able to perfect it after undergoing a few years of genetic modification, allowing the monster to be controlled by humans and not a parasite monster. They dubbed it as the T-079 "I" Tyrant for its intelligence when they inserted certain computer chips into his brain in order to linked up with the main Umbrella HQ somewhere in New Zealand.

**"Tyrant! Make sure that you eliminate Dr. Simon Higgins at once." **commanded the voice from the Tyrant's head, due to one of the imbedded chips that serve as a means of communicating with Umbrella HQ.

The Tyrant nodded in obedience before releasing the dead ARCAM staff member from the grip of his claw. It watched the man fall on the ground with a splat as red blood oozed out of his body without any sign of remorse.

Research Offices, ARCAM New Zealand research facility

"Is this the office?" shouted one of the rushing ADU troopers, who was going to aid his comrade firing his GIAT FAMAS G2 assault rifle from the office doorframe. _"Never mind, you big dummy! Learn to look next time!"_

"What's going on?"

The man rushing to assist the besieged ADU forces was wearing an ARCAM Corporation ballcap on his head and was not wearing a balaclava, exposing his mustache. But like most of the ADU troopers assigned to the New Zealand research facility, he was wearing the necessary gear such as tactical vest and knife sheath with his holster strapped on his right leg.

"You're late, Jimmy Max!" retorted the other ADU trooper, reloading his Heckler and Koch MP5A4 submachine gun from inside the research office. He was crouched below a broken office window.

"So sue me!" replied Jimmy, who crouched near the office entrance, exchanging gunfire with some Cleaners and UBCS operatives with his Fabrique Nationale (FN) Fabrique Nationale Carbine (FNC) Para assault rifle. "I was held up by some weird thing." A small platoon of ARCAM Special Private Army (ASPA) operative came along with him as they opened fire on the invading Umbrella paramilitaries.

"Really?" scorned the ADU trooper, cocking his weapon to chamber a 9mm Parabellum bullet while the first ADU trooper provided suppresive fire with his GIAT FAMAS G2 in order to give the other trooper enough time to reload.

"What about Dr. Higgins?" asked Jimmy as he hastily changed the subject. He gunned down a fast running USFU trooper in the neck and torso with a burst of 5.56 NATO bullets from his FN FNC Para assault rifle. Moments later, he fired another burst from his assault rifle, killing 2 UBCS operators armed with Colt M4A1 assault rifles.

"Last time I heard that he was in another floor." shouted the ADU trooper, firing his reloaded HK MP5A4 submachine gun at two Cleaners from the broken office window, dissolving after being struck by several 9mm bullets.

_"Hope Yu and the others can get to him on time."_ pondered Jimmy, who unloaded his FN FNC Para assault rifle at an incoming USFU trooper in the chest, who was trying to aim his Bofors AK5 assault rifle at the lone ADU officer.

Stair Landing between 2nd and 3rd Floor, ARCAM New Zealand research facility

Team one, consisting of Yu Ominae, Mark Sy, Michelle Bogden, Roland Guisan, Miguel Ruiz, Edward Chung, Jamal Hassan, Diego Sanchez, Ronald Welles, Sandyawan Haz and John Rono had left to secure the upper floors while Team two would remain behind to assist ADU soldiers in securing the lower floors and mopping out any resistance.

"Come on! Let's get us some Umbrella fodder to shoot at!" yelled Jean, who led the second team as they ventured onto another corridor with the sounds of gunfire and explosions rattling across the area.

Research and Development (R&D) Office, ARCAM New Zealand research facility

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!"

Dr. Simon Higgins, the Canadian national who had recently defected to the ARCAM Corporation from Umbrella, was hiding underneath an office table after hearing gunshots echo through the entire research facility. The office had been littered with bodies of ARCAM civilian personnel, many of whom were shot to death by Umbrella's Cleaners, UBCS and USFU troopers.

"My god. Hope someone comes to get me out of here." murmured Dr. Higgins, who held his shaking hands over his head in an effort to calm himself.

3rd Floor Stair Landing, ARCAM New Zealand research facility

"Where was the last location of Dr. Higgins?" shouted Yu, who was firing his Heckler and Koch G3A3 assault rifle against some Cleaners armed with SITES Spectre M4 submachine guns, to an ADU soldier armed with a Colt M16-A2 assault rifle.

"Last time I heard, he was heading towards the direction of the R&D offices." yelled the ADU soldier in reply.

"Good work, soldier!" hissed Mark, who used his Fairbarn & Sykes Commando Pattern 1 knife to slash a USFU trooper in the neck after grappling him from behind as his Howa Type 89 assault rifle was slinged at his back. He silently watched the masked man die in his own blood as he gurgled the red liquid from his mouth, which splashed all over the MCU 2A/P respirator's glass frame.

Jamal went to work on his own, unloading every 12 gauge shell from his Reutech Defense Industries (RDI) Protecta shotgun, taking out 6 UBCS operators before they were able to open fire with their Colt M4A1 assault rifles or Heckler and Koch MP5A3 submachine guns, from the safety of a corner wall. Michelle and Roland teamed up to take care of two USFU troopers by smashing their faces, clad in their MCU 2A/P gas masks, with the rifle butts of their respective assault rifles.

"Hey! Get a grip, will ya?" mocked Miguel, who dodged a knife stab attempt by a USFU operative with his S.O.G Pentagon knife. "You need to loosen up." retorted the Filipino operative after grabbing his neck from behind and snapping it in a few seconds. His Ruger AC-556 assault rifle was also slinged at his back. A UBCS operator, with a Colt Pathfinder Tactical knife, tried to stab Miguel from behind. Unfortunately, he parried his stab moves and ended it by grabbing the knife from his hand. Taking it to his possession, he dashed towards the disarmed UBCS operative and drove the Colt Pathfinder Tactical knife's cold steel blade into his chest, taking the man's life away in a matter of seconds.

John Rono, with his Glock 31 pistol, opened fire on a squad of Cleaners armed with Heckler and Koch MP-5KA4 submachine guns as he could not use his Technical Equipment International (TEI) M89SR sniper rifle for the meantime.

Ronald Welles and Sandyawan Haz, taking cover from a corner wall, opened fire with their Daewoo K3 and SANTA BARBERA Ameli LMGs with Ronald on a standing positon and Sandyawan taking a proning position against a combined team of Cleaners and UBCS operatives. One Cleaner tried to remove the safety pin of his M67 Fragmentation Grenade, but was shot before he could toss it, killing a number of his fellow Cleaner and UBCS operatives as the grenade exploded in his hands. A few seconds later, Diego Sanchez emerged from the rear of the remaining survivors of the Cleaners and the UBCS from out of nowhere and in an instant, unloaded several 7.62 NATO bullets from his US Ordnance M60E3 GPMG. The rest of the Cleaners and UBCS survivors did not survive the barrage as all of them were now killed.

Edward engaged a group of UBCS and USFU troopers from a crouching position next to another corner wall. Armed with his FN FNC assault rifle, he peppered the paramilitaries with bursts of 5.56 NATO bullets. Scores of UBCS and USFU were shot to death, with one person shot in the head, as 5.56 NATO bullets penetrated their chests and legs.

"Keep moving!" barked Nicholai Zinoviev, who fired his Singapore Technologies (ST) Kinetics SAR-21 MMS assault rifle while crouching near the door frame of a nearby office, which was destroyed by a M67 Fragmentation Grenade. Yu and Mark tried to get the advantage against the Russian UBCS Supervisor with their Heckler and Koch G3A3 and Howa Type 89 assault rifles, but were driven back due to gunfire emitted from his ST Kinetics SAR-21 MMS assault rifle with the Nikon Monarch Red Dot Sight mounted on the railing of Nicholai's rifle that gave him the advantage of accurate aiming, with the backing of UBCS, USFU and Cleaner platoons as they provided additional support by firing their own weapons at the combined forces, consisting of both ADU troopers and Striker field operatives.

_"What the? I swore that I scored a hit in the middle of their chests?" _Nicholai was shocked after he had fired some 5.56 NATO bullets into the chests of Yu and Mark with no sign of flinching from the two of them.

"ARGH!"

Nicholai ceased firing his ST Kinetics SAR-21 MMS assault rifle when he saw a UBCS operator, who was shot in the chest and right leg. He noticed that he was in pain after he entered the bombed office by crawling.

"Help me, sir!" pleaded the wounded UBCS operator, who was clutching his Israel Military Industries (IMI) Jericho 941 pistol on his left hand while he was using his right hand to cover his leg wound.

Nicholai gave a smirk to the wounded UBCS operator as he unholstered his TISAS Kanuni 16 pistol from his Leapers Special Ops Universal Tactical Leg Holster. He leveled it to his head and had his finger near the pistol's trigger. The wounded man gasped in surprise at he tried to scoot back by crawling backwards away from him.

"Weakling!" sneered the Russian before he discharged a single 9mm Parabellum bullet meant for the operator's head. He then holstered his pistol before he unslinged his ST Kinetics SAR-21 MMS assault rifle. Firing the weapon and peering through his Nikon Monarch Red Dot Sight, he was able to take down two ADU troopers, who were taking cover behind some discarded sofas and tables with their Colt CAR-15 and IZHMASH AKSU-74 assault rifles. No one noticed the actions of the Russian man as the sound of the gunshot emitted from his pistol blended in with the sounds of gunfire being exchanged between the forces of ARCAM and Umbrella.

_"I will not allow weaklings like him to survive in this operation." _pondered the UBCS Supervisor, who ejected a used mag before he slapped a fresh 30-round magazine for his ST Kinetics MMS SAR-21 assault rifle from his vest.

Next to the Russian UBCS Supervisor was the body of the UBCS operator. The glass frame of his MCU 2A/P respirator had a hole in the middle, splattered with red blood all over the interior of the mask. Zinoviev took a glance at it through the glass frame of his MCU 2A/P gas mask before he resumed firing his weapon.

The wounded UBCS operator was now dead, the first victim of an execution committed by Major Nicholai Zinoviev ever since the atrocities that he had performed against his subordinates back in Raccoon City.

Chapter 6 END


	7. Repulsion Part 2

Striker/Spriggan: Elite Force 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige, Ryoji Minagawa and FROM Software. All characters of Resident Evil are under the copyright of Capcom. All other characters not belonging to either of the two mentioned series are under me.

Summary:

ARCAM's New Zealand research facility is now under attack by Umbrella's paramilitary forces lead by Major Nicholai Zinoviev, a battle hardened veteran who fought in Umbrella's UBCS (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service) unit in Raccoon City. Leading the defense of the ARCAM Corporation is the Strikers Elite force, lead by Filipino Striker operative Mark "Hiryu" Sy, and the ARCAM Defense Unit. A fierce and deadly gunbattle is now underway in a secret war between ARCAM and Umbrella in New Zealand. Who will be the victor from this battle? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - To those who don't know Nicholai Zinoviev's reputation in Resident Evil/Biohazard 3, he's a ruthless UBCS officer who was responsible for countless numbers of executions against his subordinates if they're dying from their wounds or from the monsters that are infected with the T-Virus.

Chapter 7: Repulsion Part 2

2nd Floor Stair Landing, ARCAM New Zealand research facility

Back on the 2nd floor, the remaining Strikers Elite team members were busy engaging more UBCS, USFU and Cleaner platoons as they were getting more and more overwhelmed.

"Take this, you damn faggots!" yelled Tatsuki, unloading several 5.56 NATO bullets from his Beretta AR-70/90 assault rifle on a squad of UBCS operatives while crouching near a stairwell. In the exchange, two UBCS operatives were shot in the chest. Another was luckily shot in the head while one was wounded in the shoulder and leg.

Jean Jacquemonde, exposing his face and arm from a corner wall, unloaded a single 12 gauge shell from his Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun. Firing his weapon into the tight corridor, two USFU troopers were taken out as they took cover from behind opened office doors. The French national could only smirk at his handiwork.

Tea Flatte, on the other hand, was cornered by UBCS and Cleaner operatives in the dead end of a certain corridor on the 2nd floor, aiming their weapons at the fearless British Striker operative. She could only smile as she took out two pieces of white cloths from her coat, bearing the symbol of a Pentagram.

"I suggest that you start running." mocked Tea, who released her grip on the white cloths.

Before the eyes of several UBCS and Cleaner troopers, they were loss at words when the cloths suddenly transformed into huge white lions with angel wings on them.

"Eyahhhhhhh!" shouted one of the Cleaner troopers, who wildly fired his SITES Spectre M4 submachine gun at the raging beast.

"Oh my god!" yelled a UBCS operator, who also tried to empty a clip of 5.56 NATO bullets from his Colt M4 assault rifle.

The rest of the UBCS and Cleaner troopers were in shock over seeing the cloths change into beasts and in desperation, unloaded several 9mm Parabellum and 5.56 NATO bullets from their small arms. Sensing the approach of the bullets, she twisted the space continuum from the inner depths of her mind and in an instant, the flying bullets changed their direction and impacted themselves on the UBCS and Cleaner troopers, killing them instead of her.

"Hmph!" muttered Tea under her breath, gently brushing some of her hair away from her face. "They don't know who they're dealing with."

While Tea was busy assessing her situation, the other Strikers had their hands full engaging the rest of Umbrella's paramilitary forces that were trying to gain control of ARCAM's New Zealand research facility.

Gerald Ahern opened fire with his Robinson Armament M96 assault rifle after he replaced his used magazine with another fresh 30-round magazine. He was crouching near an overturned sofa and was peeking out of cover in order to get some bursts out of his weapon. He was lucky since two UBCS operators with Heckler and Koch MP5A3 submachine guns were in his line of fire.

"Umbrella has sent all of their best paramilitaries just to get one man?" Riza Wong, a Striker from Hong Kong, fired her GIAT FAMAS G2 assault rifle at incoming Cleaner squads. Her aiming and accuracy with the French rifle decimated one squad of Cleaners, melting after being struck by 5.56 NATO bullets. She was beside the Irish Striker agent.

"Well they did send an entire brigade of UBCS operators back in Raccoon City in '98!" yelled Patrick Chan, a Filipino Striker of Chinese-Filipino heritage, who hastily reloaded his Norinco QBZ-97/Type 97 assault rifle while being prone on the floor near the overturned sofa.

Derrick Trigg, ARCAM's New Zealander Striker agent, engaged with a USFU operator armed with the butt of his Bofors AK5 assault rifle. Ducking to avoid being hit by the AK5's rifle butt, he immediately countered by kicking the masked man in his stomach before he swinged his Israel Military Industries (IMI) Galil ARM assault rifle up to his chin before he swinged it again horizontally, knocking him to a group of UBCS operators as they tumbled down to the ground like bowling pins.

Harald Bondevik, ARCAM's Norwegian Striker agent, crouched and hugged his body against the wall. With his feet near an opened door leading to an abandoned office, he aimed his Springfield M21 sniper rifle with his U.S. Optics SN-9 Ultra Power Scope. Before he emptied his clip, he sniped down several USFU and UBCS operators, though he bagged 5 Cleaner troopers as well.

"I heard from some of the ADU soldiers that a beast is on the loose here!" barked Wesley, who took down 2 UBCS operators and a USFU trooper to the chest with his Australian Defense Industries (ADI) Limited F88 assault rifle, a licensed version of the Steyr AUG assault rifle. The South Korean Striker operative wildly fired his weapon at the invaders for a number of minutes before he turned to his Sig Sauer P229 pistol as he needed to reload his primary weapon.

"Say hello to my little friend!" quipped Robert from a certain Al Pacino movie, leveling his SIG MG 710-3 GPMG near his chest before he depressed the weapon's trigger, sending a hail of 7.62 NATO bullets from the chain link belt to the chests of several UBCS, USFU and Cleaner troopers.

"I raised the concern, Wesley! It shouldn't be a problem!" yelled Tudor, who had earlier alerted an ARCAM Defense Unit (ADU) soldier to radio the first Strikers Elite team to check on the presence of a monster, as well as the conditon of Dr. Simon Higgins since fighting inside the compound had started minutes ago.

He was down on the ground in a proning position, aiming his Vektor SS-77 GPMG as he held the weapon's buttstock on his right hand while the stock's plate was firmly held on his left shoulder. His hands began their work, guiding theaim ofthe weapon to the rampaging Umbrella paramilitary soldiers before he unleashed its fury and the rage on them. With Robert standing next to him, the two GPMG users soon became an unstoppable force.

_"God! Is this a Tyrant? It's pretty smarter than I thought!" _Timothy had his first encouter with the fearsome and dangerous T-079 "I" Tyrant. He tried to fire his Sumitomo Heavy Industries M249 LMG, spitting out several 7.62 NATO bullets into his chest. The hulking B.O.W. didn't feel a thing from his attack and tried to swipe him down his with his massive claw. Somehow, Timothy felt that the monster was reading his mind and trying to predict his next move.

SLAM!

"That was close!" murmured the Australian Striker, who still tried to keep away from his attack when the Tyrant slammed his clenched fist on the tiled floor before a team of ADU troopers rushed to his position and firing their weapon at the Tyrant.

"Get out of here!" insisted one of the masked ADU soldiers, who fired his Beretta M12 submachine gun at the B.O.W.'s chest and arms. The others similarly opened fire with their own small arms before the Tyrant silenced them with claw swipes, hulking punches and claw stabs to their chests, effectively overpowering them.

"Try to pick on someone of your own potential!" shouted Jean, who teleported from behind the beast and smacked the back of its head with the butt of his Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun.

"Don't do it, Jean!" clamored an ADU trooper, who ran up near the French Striker to use his Heckler and Koch MP5A5 submachine gun before the Tyrant killed him with a claw stab to his chest, resulting in his death due to massive blood loss.

Jean dodged in time to avoid another overhead stab meant for his chest. While he ducked, he unloaded a couple of 12 gauge shells from his Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun. The Tyrant staggered for a couple of feet away from Jean before it angrily reacted by trying to swipe him at every turn. But the more that the beast tried to swipe him, Jean kept dodging it and he either unloaded a single 12 gauge shell from his weapon or simply unleashed rapid punches to his head, chest and legs.

Without warning, a Cleaner trooper rushed behind Jean from a corridor behind him. He was about to fire his Heckler and Koch MP-5KA4 at him when the French Striker swiftly dashed next to him and bashed his neck with his elbow, sending him down onto the ground as he crashed near a wooden door.

The T-079 "I" Tyrant took this opening to take a hit at the French Striker agent. Jean was not able to avoid a claw swipe as it slashed his chest, sending some amounts of blood out of his chest wounds and from his mouth.

_"Oh god! Not again! I'm seeing my own red blood in front of me!" _muttered Jean, who clutched his chest with his right hand as he was agonizing over the torment of looking at his blood sprawling on the floor.

"You'll regret it, you piece of biohazardous trash!" mumbled Jean before he totally collapsed onto the corridor ground, his life slowly drained away before he began to transform into a hulking werewolf.

"Holy shit!" yelled the Cleaner trooper, just as he scrambled for his Heckler and Koch MP-5KA4 submachine gun. He did not make it as a hairy hand with claws on its fingertips found its way on his body, which dissolved after taking the hit from Jean, who had now became a werewolf.

The Tyrant, unmoved by his sudden change, grunted before he charged towards the werewolf with his raised claw at the hand, hoping to score a hit.

Research and Development (R&D) Office, ARCAM New Zealand research facility

"I wonder if anyone has found me yet?" mumbled Dr. Simon Higgins, still cowering underneath a wooden table.

"Sir! I found Dr. Higgins!" shouted one of the UBCS soldiers, who promptly kicked the table away with his boot before he raised his Colt M4 assault rifle after the R&D office was searched again for the second time for any hiding spots that the good doctor might be using.

_"Oh god! Oh god! This is it! I'm gonna die!" _Dr. Higgins began to panic as various UBCS, USFU and Cleaner soldiers rushed inside the R&D office with their guns at the ready.

"Doctor Simon Higgins! By the order of the Umbrella Corporation, you are to be executed for the trangressions that you have committed against the company!" said one of the USFU grunts, who chambered a 5.56 NATO bullet into his Colt M4 assault rifle and focused its barrel at the terrified doctor's head. Another USFU trooper armed with the Heckler and Koch MP5A3 submachine gun also took aim at him.

The Canadian scientist firmly shut his eyelids, now expecting his to have his fate sealed by Umbrella. _"That's it! My fate's sealed now!"_

Gunshots soon rang out. Dr. Higgins didn't feel something painful entering his chest. He opened his eyes and saw two Cleaner operatives dissolving right before his eyes after being struck by gunfire.

_"My god! What madness is this? Has Umbrella gone too far so as to genetically create their own men for their sick suicide misisons?" _Dr. Higgins had heard rumors that Umbrella had paramilitary soldiers, especially the artificially made ones that were the brainchild of Umbrella genetic scientists in order to create a disposable type of human for covert military-style missions, mostly against Umbrella's enemies and rivals.

"What the hell?" shouted a USFU grunt outside the R&D office. Unfortunately, he took some gunshots to his body before he was able to fire his Bofors AK5 assault rifle.

"Dammit!" grunted a UBCS soldier, who was also outside the office. He drew out his Beretta 92FS pistol from his black Leapers Special Ops Universal Tactical Leg Holster, but a Fairbarn Sykes Pattern 1 knife had silenced him from his rear as he choked to death after being slashed in the neck.

What happened next was a bit shocking as two glass holes appeared on the glass pane next to the front door of the R&D office facing the open corridor. When the sounds of cracked glass ceased, two USFU troopers laid dead on the ground with 7.62 NATO bullets hole drilled onto their foreheads through their MCU 2A/P gas masks. The two men did not hear any gunshot sounds being made before they met their fate.

"Got 'em, guys!" barked John, who aimed his Technical Equipment International (TEI) M89SR sniper rifle through his U.S. Optics SN-9 Ultra Power Scope, grinning about his hits. The other Strikers, who were with him in the corridors, either grinned or gave a thumbs up in approval. The built-in silencer on the sniper rifle had given him the tactical advantage of gunning the two USFU operators down with headshots.

Rushing inside the office with pistols at the ready, Roland and Edward dashed inside the office and gunned down every moving UBCS, USFU and Cleaner trooper, sending 9mm Parabellum bullets on their way. Miguel offered backup to the two Strikers while using the door frame for cover, firing .45 ACP bullets from his Glock 21.

"Keep away!" The USFU trooper, in desperation, took out his S.O.G. Pentagon knife from his Newly Designed Kytex sheath and held it near the terrified throat of Dr. Higgins after he quickly slinged his Colt M4 assault rifle. His companion kept watch with his Heckler and Koch MP5A3 submachine gun.

"Pull the trigger and the doctor gets it!" demanded the USFU trooper, who slowly drew the knife's sharp blade to his throat.

Another gunshot rang out. Dr. Higgins looked around and saw the USFU trooper armed with the Heckler and Koch MP5A3 submachine gun crumpled down to the ground. He was hit in the head with a single 9mm Parabellum courtesy of Mark "Hiryu" Sy, who leaned his body inside the office, using the door frame for cover as he took aim with his Sig Sauer SIG SP 2022 pistol.

"The heck?" Instead off finishing the doctor off, he fumbled his hands on his Mil-Spec Plus Police Raid Vest in order to grab his Ruger P89 pistol and violently pushed the doctor away. Just as he was about to shoot Hiryu, more gunshots rang out.

The USFU trooper grunted after being shot twice in the chest, releasing his grip on Dr. Higgins. From the darkness of the R&D office, Yu Ominae emerged with his Sig Sauer P226 pistol held on his right hand. Most of the lights in the office were destroyed from gunshots during the initial invasion of the Umbrella paramilitary forces, giving the Japanese operative some cover when he infiltrated the trashed room. His Heckler and Koch G3A3 assault rifle swayed a bit since it was slinged on his shoulder.

"You alright?" asked Yu in his fluent English, who holstered his Sig Sauer P226 after giving a quick kick to the dead USFU trooper to check if he was dead.

"Y-y-y-y-yes! I'm all right!" muttered the doctor, still in shock on what happened. The other Strikers began to pour in, some were securing the area near the trashed R&D office while some entered the office and began to check on the dead UBCS and USFU soldiers, as well as with the carcasses of the ARCAM civilian personnel, which littered the room with bullets embedded in every wall, computer, chair, table, etc.

"Come on, doctor!" requested Hiryu, who was still masked. "We have to get you out of here."

"Of course." answered the doctor, as he was helped on his feet by Hiryu and Yu before they exited the office, in hopes of escaping from the chaos.

Corridor, ARCAM New Zealand research facility

Nicholai Zinoviev, enigmatic officers of the UBCS, slowly walked alone on one of the many corridors of the ARCAM New Zealand research facility, now littered with various corpses of ARCAM civilian personnel such as research scientists and maintainence workers. Also littered on the various corridors were corpses of masked troopers from the ARCAM Private Army or the APA, the ARCAM Corporation's military wing. Most of them were shot by UBCS, USFU and Cleaner troopers as they clutched their own firearms even in death.

"Major Zinoviev!"

A raspy voice caught the Russian man's attention. Turning his head to his left side, he saw a wounded USFU operative with his body leaning against the corridor wall. His left hand was clutching his chest, trying to halt the blood gushing out of his gunshot wound. His right hand clutched his Beretta 92FS pistol. Nicholai noticed that he didn't have his primary firearm, meaning that he ran out of bullets.

Nicholai studied the man carefully. He observed that his MCU 2A/P respirator had minor cracks on its glass frame. Eyeing his Ruger P89 pistol, he realized that it had been fired recently as he saw spent shell casings of 9 x 19 Parabellum bullets nearby.

"Help me, sir! I can't die!" pleaded the wounded man, grimacing in pain.

Nicholai Zinoviev, with his ST Kinetics SAR-21MMS slinged on his back, swiflty drew out his TISAS Kanuni 16 pistol and slowly leveled it until its barrel was pointing at his head.

"Please, Major! It doesn't have to be like this." pleaded the wounded USFU operative once more, who was shocked at his superior's own actions. He grunted as he used his remaining strength to lift his pistol with no luck at all.

"It has to be!" hissed the Russian as he depressed the TISAS Kanuni 16's metal trigger, sending a hot 9mm Parabellum bullet into his forehead, passing through the glass frame of the wounded man's MCU 2A/P respirator.

The wounded USFU operator's life finally expired, his back slumped down. Blood trickled out of the respirator's glass hole as droplets of the red liquid found its way to the ground, slowly forming a growing blood pool. His hand limped from his chest wound, touching the cold concrete floor.

This execution was not the first or the second. During the invasion, Nicholai Zinoviev had personally executed at least 6 UBCS operators and 4 USFU operators. This was his 5th execution done on a USFU operator. All in all, he had murdered 11 of them.

_"The combat data on those accursed Strikers are priceless!" _pondered Nicholai before his radio came to life.

**"Major Zinoviev! Major Zinoviev! Come in, please!"**

Nicholai took the Motorola MTS2000's receiver that was clipped on his vest. Gripping the receiver unit, he pressed the talk button and spoke with the other party.

**"Yes? What is it?"**

**"Sir, we've encountered, um, what it seems to be a werewolf. We've lost contact with one of our UBCS teams."**

**"I see." **Nicholai wondered what kind of creature showed up in the facility before he enquired on further details. _"What other abominations are in this complex?" _The major began to inquire about the condition of Dr. Higgins. **"Is there anything else?"**

**"We've lost Dr. Higgins. The squads sent to execute him were all killed by the Strikers."**

_"Curses!" _pondered Nicholai before he resumed communciations with the other party.**"What is the current status?"**

**"One of the Cleaners have reported that he'd seen them heading towards Sector 2 of this facility. I think the place houses the research centers." **

**"Track them down at once. Kill them when you see them."**

**"Right away, Major Zinoviev!"** The radio then died down, ending the radio conversation. Grabbing his ST Kinetics SAR-21 MMS assault rifle, Nicholai pressed the weapon's eject button to see if he still had bullets on it. It was apparent that the magazine's ammo was used up.

_"This is the second time that I've changed the magazine for this weapon!" _Nicholai dropped the used magazine from his gloved hand before he grabbed another 30-round magazine, slapping it back onto his rifle and cocked the rifle, loading a single 5.56 NATO bullet into the chamber. His left hand held the vertical assault foregrip while his right held the trigger grip.

Slowly walking on the corridor of death, as Nicholai had called due to the amount of blood and carcasses lying around the research facility, he hugged the corridor wall as he came near the corner. Peering out to the open corridor with his ST Kinetics SAR-21 MMS rifle at the ready, aiming at various directions, he realized that it was all clear of hostilties. He emerged out of the side corridor before treading on down the main corridors, his boots squeaking on the tiles and some of his steps made a slippery-like sound when he stepped on some blood pools. _"I'll have to record all of the events that had happened here later."_

Ignoring the squeaking sound, the Russian kept on moving and moving deep into the center of the complex, in hope that he would finally bag his "trophy" and ultimate prize.

The deaths of Dr. Simon Higgins and the members of the Strikers Elite unit.

Chapter 7 END


	8. Ending the madness

Striker/Spriggan: Elite Force

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige, Ryoji Minagawa and FROM Software. All characters of Resident Evil are under the copyright of Capcom. All other characters not belonging to either of the two mentioned series are under me.

Summary:

Umbrella's paramilitary forces have now penetrated deep into the interiors of ARCAM's New Zealand research facility. Even with the bravery of the Strikers Elite and the ARCAM Private Army (APA), the paramilitary troopers are being aided by a new kind of B.O.W. (Bio-Organic Weapon) called the T-079 "I" Tyrant, an intelligence and far better Tyrant than its other predecessors. To make matters even worse for the good guys, Major Nicholai Zinoviev of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (UBCS) has plans to collect battle data between the Strikers Elite, the ADU and Umbrella's paramilitary forces, particularly the UBCS, the Umbrella Special Forces Unit (USFU), the Cleaners and Umbrella's newly deployed B.O.W. monster. Will ARCAM's defenders finally repel the invasion of their facility and save as many lives as they can before it's too late? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - I'm sorry if the locations seem confusing. I do try my best to detail it though. Well, I ain't exactly an expert in fixing this kind of problem. Hopefully, this chapter should do it. If not, then just well tell me or something, I guess.

Chapter 8: Ending the madness

Corridor, ARCAM New Zealand research facility

A lone man was treading through the bullet and corpse-infested facility of ARCAM's New Zealand research facility. Treading along with his Singapore Technologies (ST) Kinetics SAR-21 MMS assault rifle in his hands, he used his eyes as his aid to eye out his enemies and his allies.

_"Wonder if our latest B.O.W. did take care of those nuisance Strikers?" _

Major Nicholai Zinoviev, hard-ass officer and lone supervisor for Operation Stealth Mode, was holding the receiver of his Motorola MTS2000 radio extender on his left hand, kneeling on the ground. His right hand was firmly gripped on his rifle's trigger grip and its shoulder stock was firmly hugging the Russian man underneath his armpit.

**"This is Leader One! Are there are friendlies in the area? I repeat, are there any friendlies in the area?" **said Nicholai over the secure radio frequency used by Umbrella paramilitary forces.

The frequency only replied to his message with a series of static sounds.

_"Dammit!" _The Russian officer had no choice but to replace his Motorola MTS2000 receiver back on his vest. Replacing his radio receiver, he heard a roaring sound that he could only hear from jungle animals such as the jaguar or the lion.

He hugged the nearby wall to his left. Slowly shuffling to the corner, he held the foregrip and the trigger grip of his ST Kinetics MMS SAR-21 assault rifle near his chest. He peered his head around in order to make himself less of a target. What he saw around the corner had already surprised him.

_"A werewolf? I thought they only exist in fairy tales?" _Nicholai was a secret witness to a battle between Jean Jacquemonde, French Striker operative and now transformed werewolf, and Umbrella's T-079 "I" Tyrant. He noticed that it lost the normal arm, possibly due to Jean's berserker state that he lobbed it off the B.O.W.'s body.

_"He did all that? I better put a stop to him and help our friendly B.O.W. here." _Taking aim with his assault rifle, he peered through his Nikon Monarch Red Dot Sight. He focused his sights on the werewolf's exposed chest and with a slow pace, began to place his forefinger towards his rifle's trigger.

Being under the pressure of his job, he began to sweat profusely as his forefinger was pressing the cold plastic trigger. _"Here goes." _He exerted all his strength on to depress the rifle's trigger and then...

Outskirts of Research Center Offices, ARCAM New Zealand research facility

"Hurry! Come on!" yelled Yu, who lead the way for Team One as they tried to reach safe ground away from the chaos that was taking place in the first building that Umbrella operatives were trying to take control from ARCAM's vulnerable security forces.

Miguel and Hiryu accompanied Dr. Higgins, with safety in mind, as they followed Yu's lead. The rest of the members of Team One were providing armed backup for them, not knowing if any Umbrella paramiltary soldier would show up.

Suddenly, some loud footsteps were being made in a corridor. Yu, Miguel and Hiryu got their assault rifles ready to engage any Umbrella commando that may turn around. To their relief, the members of Team Two were currently being lead by Tatsuki Otsuki and Tea Flatte.

"Thank god we found you guys." sighed Tatsuki in relief.

"Can't say that we feel the same way." assured Yu.

"Say, where's Jean?" inquired Hiryu, eyeing the second group for signs of the French Striker.

"Well..." began Tea. "he offered to hold the B.O.W. that Umbrella had deployed against the facility and..."

BRRRTTTT!

Acting on their instinct, all the Strikers Elite operatives ducked on the ground with their weapons at the ready. As for Dr. Higgins, he decided to act like a lost child and cover his entire head with his arms.

"We're going to die! We're going to die!" said the doctor, who repeated the lines like a religious mantra.

"Dammit, doc! Get your act together!" scolded Gerald, who adjusted his grip on his Robinson Armament M96 assault rifle.

"Who did that?" asked Jamal, who fumbled his grip on his Reutech Defense Industries (RDI) Protecta shotgun.

"Wonder if Jean's all right?" mumbled Patrick, aiming his Norinco QBZ-97/Type 97 at every possible corridor where the enemy might appear.

"Look who we got here!"

Everyone in the corridor now had their personal attention towards the new arrival. He was too familiar.

Way too familiar.

"Nicholai!" hissed Yu, who aimed his Heckler and Koch G3A3 assault rifle.

The other Strikers, with the exception of Tea, took aim at the Russian UBCS officer with their own assault rifles.

Nicholai looked calm, despite the odds. "Not quite so, my young ones!" He then snapped his fingers.

At his signals, dozens of heavily armed UBCS, USFU and Cleaner troopers marched into the area and trained the barrels of their firearms right at their chests. Dr. Higgins, upon seeing trouble, still decided to repeat his mantra again.

Panic begins to spread among the Strikers. Even Yu Ominae, one of ARCAM's most feared Striker operatives, is also under the realm of fear as superior numbers may have cornered him and his teammates.

"Drop your weapons!" ordered Nicholai.

Complying to his demands, Yu and Hiryu motioned to the other Strikers to immediately lay down their firearms and raise their hands. Nicholai gestured to the remaining UBCS, USFU and Cleaner troopers to secure the prisoners and cuff them before taking themto a safe area.

"It can't be, the ARCAM Defense Unit (ADU) is still at the other side. How could you have escaped with all the gunfights happening at the other side?" said John, out of shock.

"Too bad. My boys in the UBCS are getting more backup from the USFU and the Cleaners to get your friends in the ARCAM Defense Unit totally busy, disguising my infiltration to this area." Nicholai gazed to a USFU trooper near him with his HK MP5A3 held in his hands.

"Take them away!" he then ordered. The USFU trooper nodded and started to shove Yu with the MP5A3 's gunbutt before the other Umbrella paramilitary soldiers did so with the rest and to Dr. Higgins as well.

"At last." Nicholai grinned and stared at Mark, bounded in plasticuffs. "I'll have my revenge on you later on..."

Corridor Bridge, ARCAM New Zealand research facility

Grunting at the pain that he had received from a single 5.56 x 45 NATO bullet, a lone teenager was now walking on the facility's corridor bridge that officially bridged the two buildings, making up ARCAM's New Zealand research facility.

Gasping for breath, the lone teenager grabbed onto the handrails while desperately trying to regain some air. He was not in his werewolf form. Instead, he was now in a human form with a body that had healed wound marks all over.

_"Damn! It's a good thing that I had a spare shirt and vest in the locker." _The tired teen sat down on the floor, leaning his body onto the glass wall while he slowly unslinged his Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun.

_"I may have knocked it out cold, but it'll get up again." _

Now alone, he loaded every accountable 12 gauge shell into his weapon's chamber, making sure that they slide inside the chamber hole. When it was over, he pumped the shotgun in order to place one 12 gauge shell into the SPAS-12's barrel.

Putting it down next to his feet, he took out a piece of red cloth from his vest pocket. He began to twine his long hair into a ponytail and held it with one hand before he used his other hand to get to work in securing the cloth on the thin line of hair that he could use to tie the cloth tightly.

_"Better get up before that wretched B.O.W. decides to drop by." _The teen grunted as he began to stand up, his strength slowly recovering from the blows that he had received from the dreaded T-079 "I" Tyrant and from the almost fatal shot that he had also sustained when Nicholai Zinoviev had sniped him in the middle of his chest with a 5.56 NATO bullet. With his Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun at the ready, he goes back to the hunt of saving his comrades, securing the good old doctor and preparing some good old fashioned payback for one particular person in mind.

_"Time to give you some payback, Nicholai Zinoviev!"_

Research Center Office, ARCAM New Zealand research facility

All the Strikers Elite operatives were now tied up with plasticuffs behind their backs and were segregated into one corner of the office while their weapons and equipment were being under watch in another office room. As for Dr. Higgins, he was instructed to get down on the ground by kneeling with his hands behind his back. Two USFU and two Cleaner troopers took watch over the ex-Umbrella scientist, while the bulk of the UBCS, the USFU and the Cleaners monitored the newly captured prisoners so as to make sure that they wouldn't try to get away.

"Your time is up, Doctor Simon Higgins." Nicholai unholstered his TISAS Kanuni 16 pistol and cocked it, loading a single 9mm Parabellum bullet into the barrel before he aimed it at the head of the terrified Canadian national.

_"This is it! No one can save me now!" _Dr. Higgins was shaking with fear that he almost pissed on his pants.

"Say goodnight! Better start your Catholic prayers!" hissed the Russian UBCS officer and supervisor, who slowly let his forefinger inch near the trigger of his TISAS Kanuni 16 pistol.

Nicholai was only inches away from pulling the pistol's trigger, when he heard something that was not in his favor.

CRASH!

A body was hurled inside the office after it smashed through the office window. Upon close examination, it had the sign that the masked UBCS operator was shot in the chest with a single shotgun blast.

"Who the hell?" yelled Nicholai, who took aim with his TISAS Kanuni 16 pistol at the busted office window.

PAF! PAF!

Nicholai, with his attention on the busted window, turned his head around and saw an incoming body of a USFU trooper being thrown at him. Getting hit, he went down on the floor with a "OOF!" sound.

"Get them!" shouted Yu, who landed a punch on a UBCS trooper before he administered a judo throw. He had apparently broke free of his plastic cuffs along with Hiryu and Patrick, who was working on getting the other Strikers free.

Hiryu did a roundhouse kick, kicking the lone USFU trooper at the back of his head. Patrick assisted by kneeing him in his groin before doing a high kick. Within minutes, all the Strikers were free of their plastic cuffs.

Tea got a Pentagram cloth from a hidden pocket inside her coat and dropped it, unleashing the lions towards the paramilitary troopers. Most of them began to panic and scurry away from the lions.

Gerald elbowed another UBCS trooper. Grunting in pain, he failed to notice that Riza grabbed his Colt M4 assault rifle and used it to strike his unprotected chin.

After seeing to the unconscious paramilitary commandos, Tea released Dr. Higgins from his restraints while the other Strikers rushed into the other office room, taking down two USFU guards before they were able to gather their weapons and equipment.

"Come on, doc!" urged the newly armed Yu, who ushered him out of the office. The other Strikers soon followed suit.

After they have left the room, Nicholai got up from the ground and tossed the body aside. He punched the talk button of his Motorola MTS2000 receiver before he began to speak on the line.

Corridor Bridge, ARCAM New Zealand research facility

"The heck? Why are they retreating?"

Jimmy Max, still armed with Fabrique Nationale (FN) Fabrique Nationale Carbine (FNC) Para assault rifle, rallied the surviving ARCAM Defense Unit (ADU) and ARCAM Special Private Army (ASPA) forces in clearing out the second building after they have driven out most of the Umbrella paramilitaries from the first building. All ADU and ASPA troopers were now converging in the middle of the corridor bridge, desperately trying to link up with their Striker comrades in the second building. However, Umbrella paramilitaries were hampering their way.

"Get them!" yelled Jimmy, who was in a prone position. Firing bursts from his FN FNC Para assault rifle, he bagged two retreating USFU troopers in the back and a Cleaner soldier who tried to cover their retreat.

An ADU soldier with an FN MAG GPMG got onto the floor and fired the weapon, sending hails of 7.62 NATO bullets into the opening of the second building from the bridge as scores of UBCS and USFU operatives had their bodies torn apart by the deadly rain. Cleaner troopers, left and right, were dissolving after being struck by 7.62 NATO bullets as well.

"Charge!" yelled Jimmy. He then urged the other ARCAM Private Army (APA) troopers to come forth and assault the second building in order to liberate the complex from Umbrella's control and protect Dr. Higgins from any harm.

Somewhere in the second building, ARCAM New Zealand research facility

Now without its normal arm, the huling T-079 "I" Tyrant wanders aimlessly in search of its lone target. A man named Doctor Simon Higgins, who had escaped its clutches a few hours ago.

A while ago, he had slaughtered a single ASPA trooper armed with the Heckler and Koch HK69 grenade launcher. He fired a single 40mm HE-FRAG (High Explosive-Fragmentation) grenade at him, but the monster nimbly dodged by moving its head to the side, a sign of Umbrella's improvement in genetics. The ceiling behind him bore the brunt of the 40mm grenade's impact.

"Come on peeps! This way! We can get to the APA chumps faster." yelled a voice from the main corridor.

The B.O.W. stayed put, silently raising his claw arm. Watching the shadows on the floor, he prepared for the worst if he could not eliminate his primary target in time. After a human head in his vision, he hastily went for a vertical slash attack, not knowing if he would kill his target.

Main Corridor, ARCAM New Zealand reseach facility

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Jean halted the other Striker operatives and dived to the floor backwards, emptying his Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun at the beast. His attacks proved to be useless as the Tyrant bears no effects to its hits.

"We gotta get some heavy artillery!" suggested Roland, who fired his IMBEL M964 assault rifle in support of Jean before he had to cease fire so as to reload his weapon.

"I think there's an unusued bazooka behind us!" hollered Wesley, firing his Australian Defense Industries (ADI) Limited F88 assault rifle.

"On it!" yelled Hiryu, who quickly dashed to the rear. Seeing the weapon, he mentally identified it as an RPG-29 rocket launcher and took it in his hands and searched the corpse of an ADU soldier for PG-29V HEAT (High Explosive, Anti-Tank) warheads from his backpack pouch.

"This thing's too smart! We need a distraction!" yelled Tea, who used her Pentagram cloths on the Tyrant with no avail as it hacked the white lions back into its cloth form into shredded white pieces of fabric.

"Some of us will give the distraction to him! Hiryu's going to activate the weapon!" shouted Edward, who fired his FN FNC assault rifle with Jamal lending assistance with his RDI Protecta shotgun. Robert gave backup support with his SIG MG 710-3 GPMG.

"Get the doctor out of here!" barked Yu. Michelle and John took Dr. Higgins away from the gunfire towards the end of the main corridor, leading to the bridge. Jimmy Max and the rest of the ADU troopers met with the two Strikers and secured the doctor. After assuring Dr. Higgins' safety, Michelle and John went back to the "front line" in order to assist their fellow Strikers.

The Tyrant could not protect itself with his normal arm since it was ripped off. He tried to dash towards them and began to slash at them, but the Strikers dodged them at fast speed. The other Strikers fired their weapons, hoping that Hiryu would be able to get a surprise attack on him.

"Heads up!"

Hiryu signalled the other Striker to dash out of the way and scramble to the safety of the nearest open room as he fired the RPG-29's PG-29V HEAT warhead, peering through the bazooka's 2.7x optical sights aligned at his exposed chest. At the speed that the PG-29V HEAT warhead was traveling in, the Tyrant swiped it with his claw, which exploded on impact. It destroyed his claw, but it didn't stop Hiryu from reloading the RPG-29.

Firing the weapon again, another PG-29V HEAT warhead left the launching tube as it proceeded to dart itself into the Tyrant, its approach covered by the black smoke that was inflicted by the B.O.W.'s actions. The second PG-29V HEAT warehead made its impact as the monster took the hit in the center of its chest. As a result, the so-called intelligent B.O.W. now became a failure as it limped for a few seconds before it fell down on the ground, now lifeless.

"We did it!" wheezed Hiryu, who slowly sat on the ground, panting for breath after tossing the now-used RPG-29 rocket launcher onto the corridor ground.

"Guys..." said Yu, who ushered the Strikers Elite operatives to head back into the main corridor.

"We did it!" yelled Harald, raising his Springfield Armory M21 sniper rifle in triumph before all the Striker agents ran towards Hiryu, raising him up their shoulders and cheering his name.

"Yea! Mark's the man of the hour!" shouted Tatsuki.

"You did it, mate!" yelled Gerald.

Riza and Michelle smiled and gave him a "V" sign, flashing two of their fingers. The rest only cheered his name as they left the second building's main corridor, where Jimmy Max waited for their arrival with medical help.

In the darkness, a camcorder had recorded the entire incident of the fight between the Strikers and the T-079 "I" Tyrant. The man emerged out of the abandoned office that was near the fighting scene. Emerging out with a couple of USFU troopers, the man surveyed the area before deciding to escape from the complex with the remaining survivors. Gesturing them to go ahead first, he looked at the corpse of the T-079 "I" Tyrant before uttering one word.

"Excellent."

He then grinned, observing the area before leaving the area. It was official. Operation Stealth Mode was a failure, but Nicholai could gamble with his superiors for the combat data that he acquired during the entire operation.

The video would be a big bargaining tool that Major Nicholai Zinoviev of the UBCS would need if he would want a bigger paycheck from Umbrella Corporation.

Chapter 8 END


	9. Mission complete

Striker/Spriggan: Elite Force 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige, Ryoji Minagawa and FROM Software. All characters of Resident Evil are under the copyright of Capcom. All other characters not belonging to either of the two mentioned series are under me.

Summary:

With the sheer defeat of Umbrella's paramilitary forces in raiding ARCAM's New Zealand research facility and with numerous casualties on both sides, ARCAM was saved from an Umbrella assassination attempt on Doctor Simon Higgins, ex-Umbrella defector and ARCAM research scientist. What will happen to the members of the Strikers Elite unit after their their sucessful first mission against the Umbrella Corporation? What happened to the survivor of the Umbrella paramilitaries after they had conducted the raid against ARCAM, especially to Nicholai Zinoviev? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 9: Mission complete

Outskirts of ARCAM New Zealand research facility

The mission had been labeled as an official success by the top brass of the ARCAM Corporation. Fortunately for them, all the accepted candidates and now team members of the Strikers Elite unit had completed their first mission in New Zealand.

With the safety of Doctor Higgins fulfilled, the repulsion of an invasion from an Umbrella task force and the security of all ARCAM personnel, they were now ready to get back to their mother country and spend some days relaxing...

With the exception of one Striker operative.

_"I wish that Tyrant would have maimed me right now!" _

Mark "Hiryu" Sy, a Striker operative from the Philippines, had his Israeli Heyl Totchanim (Intelligence) beret slipped underneath his BDU's epaulet cloth and his black balaclava removed. He sat down on a discarded crate that was dropped off after several ARCAM Defense Unit (ADU) medics and troopers had arrived in the facility when Henry Miller had sent out a distress signal. Mark was thankful that the base commander had survived the entire incident by locking himself in the command center with the entire command center staff as well. His Howa Type 89 assault rifle laid next to him on top of the crate. His Marom Dolphin IDF (Israeli Defense Forces) Reconnaisance Vest and his Safariland Model 6004 SLS Tactical Holster, taken off from his chest and leg, were found next to his weapon as well.

"Something wrong?"

Turning his head around, he noticed Tea Flatte coming towards him. Finding an empty space in the crate that Mark was seated on, she gladly sat down next to him.

"Are you all right?" She titled her head near him. "You seemed troubled."

"You bet." Mark was then looking at the gray concrete floor after propping his clenched fist on his chin. "I still can believe that I have a date with Yamamoto's secretary."

"Oh?" Tea was both surprised and maybe a bit jealous. "Since when?"

"Since I got to Japan after a while."

Tea couldn't help but smile at his frustrations. "Cheer up, Mark." She then had her hand rummage through his black hair. "I'm sure you'll be okay."

"I know." sighed the Filipino Striker operative. "Only thing that she forced it on me."

"Oh?" Tea rasied an eyebrow.

"Guess so." Mark had decided to fumble around with his fingers for now. "How's Dr. Higgins and the others holding up?"

"They're doing fine." assured Tea. "As for Dr. Higgins, he may be transferred somewhere else for now."

Mark smiled at Tea, who seemed to blush. "I'm glad to hear that."

The loud humming of two ARCAM Corporation Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk helicopters landing near the research facility broke their conversation.

"Shall we go?" Tea stood up and walked towards the landing Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter.

"Okay." Mark began to clip on his Marom Dolphin IDF Reconnaisance Vest and his Safariland Model 6004 SLS Tactical Holster. Looking at the same blue beret that he had on his vest pocket, he could only grin before putting it back inside, walking towards Tea in order to rejoin her and his other comrades.

"Tea?"

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen to the Tyrant?"

The British operative turned around and faced Mark. "HAZMAT teams of the ARCAM Special Private Army are going to take care of it."

Mark simply raised an eyebrow and whistled. "I see." He grinned before slipping his hand into his vest pocket, peeking into a trophied UBCS beret that presumably belonged to a UBCS officer.

* * *

_"Well, I have to get back on duty now, so how about if I gave you this?"_

_The young Mark could only smile after accepting her offer. "Your beret? But what about your superior?"_

_"That's okay. I've got another one at my office."_

_Without any kind of warning, Jill hugged the shocked boy before pressing a kiss on his forehead._

_The boy mumbled a "Thank you" to the officer while his cheeks became red._

_"Mark." His dad and mom brought him back to reality. "How about we take your picture with her?"_

_"That's fine, I guess."_

* * *

Somewhere in the United States 

A woman, in her late 20's to early '30s, gazed towards a photo that she had acquired years ago. In it was herself in a S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics and Rescue Squad) outfit. Kneeling on the ground, her arm was draped around a young Asian boy.

_"I hope you're okay, Mark." _The woman hugged the photo near her chest, staring outside the window of her apartment building.

"You okay, Jill?" Another woman, in her middle '20s, approached her after entering her apartment room.

"Yea, Rebecca. I mean, we are in California away from the troubles from Umbrella." answered Jill, still staring outside at her window.

"Well, I'll be hitting the sack for now." Rebecca yawned and stretched her arms before she left her room, walking towards her own room.

Jill once more turned her full attention towards the same photo that she had gazed to a while ago. _"Hope we can meet again soon."_

* * *

Airspace en route to ARCAM New Zealand Headquarters 

_"If you only knew what I did to him, Jill." _Ever since he was inside the belly of the Black Hawk helicopter, Mark had grinned for the entire time while peeking through the chopper's door window.

"You grinning about?"

Jean Jacquemonde sat next to him and for one thing, was getting annoyed at his grinning.

"Hey, leave him alone!" scolded Tea, trying to defend him.

"That's right, meanie!" supported Michelle in Mark's defense.

"Sheesh!" Jean threw his arms up in frustration. Harald, Roland and Edward could only chuckle at his anger.

Mark had a bigger grin after seeing Jean get "defeated" by Tea and Michelle. "Serves you right, Jean."

Miguel butted in for Jean. "But didn't you forget your date with Michiko, Yamamoto's hot secretary?"

Upon hearing the Pinoy's comments, Jean's facial expression changed from frustration to one with a nasty grin on his face before he poked his ribs with his elbow. "I didn't know that you had the hots for the old man's secretary."

Mark groaned in defeat as he slapped his face with his right hand.

Airspace en route to Umbrella New Zealand Headquarters

"You alright, Major Zinoviev?"

The tired Russian man, seated with a couple of Umbrella Special Forces Unit (USFU) commandos, looked up at one of the Black Hawk's helmeted pilots and gave a weak thumbs up as his answer.

"I have the combat data." Nicholai waved the camcorder with his hand after he took it from his jacket pocket.

"Good work. You may have even surpassed the accomplishments of Mister Death himself." replied the pilot.

"Heh." grinned Nicholai. "He's nothing compared to what I've been through."

"What about Captain Gregson?" asked the other pilot.

Nicholai only sighed before answering him. "He lost his life against the Strikers. That's all I know."

* * *

Present Time 

Mark's room, Sy Residence

_"I wonder if they've caught the bastard yet." _Mark was typing up an e-mail reply while remembering the "good old days" that he had with the Strikers when his Nokia 8210 cellphone beeped from his yet. Grabbing it, he read a text message and found out that M.O.M. had a job for him back at the Center a few days from now.

_"At least I've time off to see the guys at the ARCAM HQ in Vancouver." _Taking a set of clothes from his closet, he strolled inside the shower room. After he was done changing, he took out a BMW System 5 motorbike helmet in a Titanium Silver color from the same closet, where he got his clothes. He walked near the coat rack near his room's door and took a set of BMW Summer Rain Gloves from his gray Springfield jacket. Mark was on his way out for the get together celebration with his ex-Striker friends.

Garage, Sy Residence

"Let's get to the party, shall we?" Donning his motorbike gear, he went out towards his 2004 BMW R 1150 RT motorbike parked near the garage. Mark had instructed the maids to notify him in case his aunt decides to call her, though he does not know if she would she in Hong Kong or Macau after being in China. He knew that she would be back in two months anytime by June, though she did tell him via text messaging that she might have to extend it. _"It's May right now. Dang, how time flies by."_

"Okay, my friend. Let's get it on!" murmured Mark to his 2004 BMW R 1150 RT motorbike as it roared to life. Exerting his control over it, he rode away from his aunt's White Rock mansion residence, heading towards the city of Vancouver, with the intention of meeting with Yu Ominae, Jean Jacquemonde, Tea Flatte, Oshiki Tashiki and his ex-comrades from his former Strikers Elite unit.

THE END

PS

- I'm going to take another break, but short as I need to catch up with some schooling. While I am at this stage, I'll post one shot stories for Mobile Suit Gundam: UC and Street Fighter, primarily (Other series/titles are not confirmed). I may stop doing some fanfics with my main man, Mark, and head to do a novelization-type of Area 88/Full Metal Panic/Final Fantasy VIII/do some other story/continue Mark's saga for now depending on the circumstances. Enjoy!


End file.
